


Mission Down Under

by missblueeyes63



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Hurt Clay, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Rescue Missions, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblueeyes63/pseuds/missblueeyes63
Summary: Bravo team is spun up for a mission in Australia ... Jason and the rest of the guys are none too happy with Clay's role in the mission. Are their concerns for Clay justified? Will Clay make it home alive?





	1. Katie Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on FF as part of Alphabet Injuries ... K, L, and M. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.

_**Virginia – DEVGRU Gym** _

Clay let loose all his anger and frustration on the heavy bag. Kick after kick and punch after punch landing with precision as sweat trickled down his face and back. Memories and regret assaulted him which caused him to hit harder. Though the fucked up situation with Ash was most recent ... last night ... his mind focused on Stella at the moment.

Stella's,  _I can't believe you just said that_  expression as she stood outside his door when he quipped, 'I didn't die in Mexico,' didn't go over too well. He hoped … wished … internally begged … she would change her mind when she came to pick up her stuff. But she didn't and the kicker, the thing that ripped out his heart yet again, was when she handed him back his key.

After he closed the door, he struggled not to reopen it and call her back, to go down on bended knee and plead with her to stay. But he didn't. She made her choice, and he his … she resented his life as a team guy … and all he ever wanted to be was a top tier operator. It was his core and if she made him choose between his team or her … his brothers would always win.

Going after the guy with the pool stick had been embarrassing. Thankfully, Quinn and Davis had his back and kept him from doing something exceedingly stupid, which might've ended up with him being booted off the team. Not much Blackburn or Hayes could do to save his ass if he was charged with assault. Though after what his ashhole father did, he might still be off.

Jumping into the sack with whats-her-name … Marcie … had been a kneejerk decision … not like him. He never did tell her his name, and the more he thought about Sonny blowing him off, the more he considered the possibility Marcie might have been one of the strippers from the Glitter Girls club the Texan frequented. She certainly left quick enough afterward and didn't even offer her phone number, only a 'see you around' comment.

Sonny sat on the lifting bench, keeping an eye on the kid. He meant what he said to Davis in the plane … the kid needed to rub some dirt on it and walk it off. To which he helped facilitate, allowing him to hook up with Davis that night instead of sitting at the Bulkhead Bar with a broken kaleidoscope … Spenser's only color blue at the moment. Marcie would dust off the kiddo and get him back in the saddle. And he would make sure Clay's asshole father didn't screw with him again either.

Trent sidled up to Sonny and knocked his shoulder. "How long the kid been at the bag?"

"Not long enough and too long," Sonny drawled out.

Ray joined the two men and inclined his head towards Spenser. "Still pining for Stella or is this Ash related?"

"Both probably." Trent blew out a breath. "Who's gonna be the killjoy and stop him before he bruises his knuckles?"

Ray moved forward without comment. This fell to him to sort out while Jason took Emma to her first Krav Maga class. He had been surprised Emma wanted to learn the military self-defense fighting system developed in Israel derived from techniques used in karate, judo, wrestling, boxing, and aikido, but supported her desire.

His talk with Spenser in Qatar appeared to do little good, and last night had been painful to witness too when the kid broke down after finding out his father set him up as the fall guy. The kid needed to get his head back in the game, but they granted him leeway. Clay had been through Hell and back in Mexico and his memories were still fresh for him, whereas for the rest of the team, Stella was ancient history. And Ash ... well, that still needed to be resolved.

"Spenser, time to knock off." Ray stopped next to the hanging bag and halted its swinging as Clay peered at him.

"Not done." Clay inhaled sharply, still fighting the desire to kick the shit out of something.

"You are." He pointed to the poorly wrapped hands … which indicated to Ray that Clay was still fighting demons. "Knuckles can't take much more abuse. Trent will be pissed if you break or bruise them."

"Then I'll kick only." Clay spun and landed a hard kick, unfortunately, sending the bag right into Ray's face. "Ah, shit. Sorry."

Ray grimaced as his hand moved to his nose.  _Leeway is one thing … recklessness quite another._  "If it's broken, you're running the hills for months," Ray ground out, also pissed he didn't react fast enough to avoid being whacked.

Trent and Sonny came forward, Trent going straight to Ray to check for damage.

Eyeing the kid, Sonny said, "Well, Kato, give you a score of eight for the surprise attack and form, but a ten-point deduction for nailing Inspector Clouseau. Not a smart move."

Trent chuckled at the Pink Panther reference, as Ray scowled. Probing lightly, Trent made an assessment. "Not broken … might swell a little." He turned his attention to Clay. "Hit the showers and when you're done, let me check your hands."

Realizing he screwed up, and deciding not to make matters worse, Clay nodded, pivoted, and stalked off without another word.

* * *

_**Australia – Special Air Service Regiment – Gym** _

Sergeant Joey Koala, a burly but affable man with prematurely gray hair, strode in and observed his squad without them being aware of his presence. He grinned at the antics. Forward thinking, especially after meeting one Alexandra McKenna at a SWAT competition in Canada, he agreed to become the first special ops unit to integrate a woman. Lexa was an amazing constable and sniper, which is probably one of the reasons his friend Dan Broderick was attracted to her. He hoped to arrange a leave to visit Dan and Lexa in a few months.

His version of Lexa came in the form of Kick-ass Katie Kilpatrick. Not as petite as Lexa's five-foot-two, Katie stood five-foot-seven and her physique well-tone and muscular, but still feminine. She held her own against the blokes and possessed a wide range of abilities and training.

A premiere sniper, skilled medic, and superb tactician who saw the matrix, Katie could also fly. That's how they met. In a previous mission, she pulled their bacon off the barbie. As a helo pilot, Katie landed in a hot zone no other chopper jockey would dare and saved their hides.

Koala clapped as Katie sent his 2IC, Mark Holt, to the mat. "Beauty takedown! Gather round, we've got guests on their way, and I need to brief you on our assignment."

Katie stood and brushed her wheat-colored hair behind her ears. She missed her long hair but had cut it in a bob a week after joining Koala's team. Kasey, their entry specialist, had grabbed her braid during a sparring session and chastised her for allowing a handhold which might bring her down. Katie grinned as she recalled grabbing Kasey's long beard and twisting before putting him in a headlock. He trimmed his beard after the session too.

Holt picked himself up off the ground and turned to Koala with a sour expression. Things had been fine until Kilpatrick came along … now they were the laughing stock of special ops, which didn't sit well with him. "Who are we hosting and why?"

"A team of U.S. Navy SEALs and don't be getting your knickers in a bunch … I'm here to tell ya."

* * *

_**Bravo Team's Aircraft – Perth, Australia** _

Clay slung his pack over one shoulder and slid on his sunglasses as the bright sun caused him to squint. After his shower, they had been called to TOC and spun up for a mission in Australia. His sense of dread increased during the flight, particularly because Jason ranted for a long time about their assignment, none too pleased. Jason's ire was directed at Blackburn and Ellis, both of whom did their best trying to defuse Jason.

Apparently, their hands were tied. Powers above them dictated the conditions … and they had no say. Clay would do his duty, but his still fresh recollections of his acid trip which ended with an arrow in his keister came to haunt him as he slept in his hammock. He tried to ignore his misgivings, not liking the idea of being bait once again, and rational thinking told him the odds of being taken were low.

Clay sucked in a breath and followed Trent and Brock down the ramp. He grinned as Cerberus trotted along beside him.  _At least if I am kidnapped again, good ole Cerb will find me._

Sonny watched the kid exit and shook his head. His gut knotted up as they learned the details of this op. In flight, he pestered both Trent and Davis for several hours, insisting they tag their Ken Doll with a subdermal GPS tracker. He didn't want to lose the kid again. Funny thing is the kiddo would've probably agreed if they could implant one … but they didn't have one so couldn't. Grabbing his gear, Sonny stomped off the plane in a kafkaesque mood.

"Brother, he'll be alright," Ray said a little nasally through his swollen nose as he noted the tension in Jason.

"You can't promise that. This is no easy task for him. How the hell is he supposed to pretend to be all lovey-dovey with another woman when he's clearly still not over Stella. And after last night ... he is still a mess." Jason clenched his fist, still keyed up and pissed off even after the long flight.

"Clay's a team guy … he will do whatever is necessary. What he doesn't need right now is you questioning his capability. He's off-kilter enough as it is, he needs you to show you have faith in his abilities. You need to communicate you trust him to do his job." Ray picked up his shades and gave Jason a pointed glare before slipping them on.

Releasing his fist, Jason nodded, accepting his friend's advice. He shouldn't go around undercutting Clay's confidence, or this whole mission could go kaput in a split second. They needed Clay and the Aussie operative to go in as a newlywed couple to gather intel which would help them locate Karen and Gareth Dilbert, the international power couple with strong ties to the defense of both the US and Australia.

According to Ellis' info, Karen Dilbert, a U.S. citizen and CEO of Kessler Nautical, an American privately held defense company, supplied highly sophisticated technology to the U.S. Navy. She recently married Gareth Dilbert, an influential and wealthy Aussie, who owned a shipyard with contracts to build ships for the Australian Navy. Three days ago, while on their honeymoon in the Keeling Islands, the duo went missing, their whereabouts unknown.

Presumed kidnapped, though no proof of an abduction existed nor had anyone received a ransom demand. Both countries feared the motive behind their disappearance would be something which might compromise national security, not money. They were here to dig up any lead which would locate the Dilbert's and rescue them too.

This hit too close to home for Jason. The mission in Argentina where they lost Clay when the murderous bitch Arcilla targeted American college students in her sick hunting game still angered him. His men were his brothers, and he needed to ensure they came home from each operation, but it seemed like Clay was on the receiving end of most of the shit that came their way.

* * *

_**Special Air Service Regiment – Hanger** _

Koala spied the SEALs entering. "Heads up." His squad all stood and followed him as he started across the hanger to meet them halfway. He came to a halt, and his eyes landed in the man he believed to be Hayes. "G'day. I'm Sergeant Koala." He extended his hand.

Jason shook the sergeant's hand as he said, "Master Chief Hayes."

Releasing Hayes' hand, Koala motioned to his team as he introduced them. "My number two, Holt. Kasey, Danvers, Riley, and Kilpatrick."

Reciprocating, Jason pointed out his men. "Perry my 2IC, Quinn, Sawyer, Reynolds, and Spenser."

Katie smiled. "So, which one of you handsome blokes is my new husband?"

Slapping Clay's back and pushing him forward, Sonny quipped, "Ken Doll … be easy on him … he's a virgin."

Clay elbowed Sonny in the ribs, getting a satisfying "oof" from the Texan. "I'm Clay. Ignore Sonny he's not house trained yet."

As the guys all chuckled, Katie stepped to Clay and linked her arm with his. "Well, I believe we will leave the boys," she cocked an eyebrow at Quinn before adding, "and the dogs to work out their plans. I arranged for us to have lunch in a private room. If we're gonna be convincing as newlyweds, we need to speed past any awkwardness and get to know one another."

When Katie tugged him away, Clay shot a  _what the hell_  expression at his team, Jason in particular, who only cocked his head and shrugged with a slight grin.

Koala's face split into a huge grin as he spied more than one dumbfounded expression. The blond, blue-eyed SEAL reminded him a younger version of Dan. Spenser appeared as fresh-faced as Broderick did when they did the combined Aussie-Canadian recruit selection testing in Bindoon years ago. "No worries. Your mate's safe with Katie." He pinned his gaze on Sonny and teased, "She'll teach him a thing or two but will be real gentle like."

Sonny laughed. "I like her already."

Becoming serious, Koala turned his focus to Hayes, "Before we grab lunch and begin planning, I want to make a few things clear. First, my squad's lives are paramount. Second, this is a joint mission, and I don't give a pig's arse which one of us the brass puts in charge, but I will have a problem if decisions put my mates at unnecessary risk."

"We are agreed … zero margin for error. Not losing the kid—" Jason stopped abruptly before admitting … again. The two teams moved off to the tables set up with sandwiches and drinks, before gathering around another table to begin the combined briefing.

* * *

_**Special Air Service Regiment – Conference Room** _

Katie pushed open the door to the smallish room and waited until Clay entered. Letting the portal swing shut behind her, she took a seat first and grabbed a water bottle. "Wanted beer, but Koala said no."

Pulling out a chair, Clay lowered himself to it as he flashed her a quick grin. "Water's fine."

"Didn't know what you might like, you choose which sandwich you want, and I'll eat the other." Katie sipped as she tried to get a bead on her partner for this op.

Clay opted for the roast beef, and found himself rather hungry now, having been too on edge to eat earlier. "So, tell me about yourself." Like with Marcie, he didn't want to offer details first and depending on what she told him he would decide what to share.

Katie lifted the turkey and swiss, took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and consumed more water before launching into a brief history. "I'm third generation SAS … and the first female selected for an assault team. My oldies—"

Clay stopped her. "Oldies?"

"Parents. Anyway, my pops and granddad were both assaulters, and their specialties were as team sniper. My grandmum was a nurse. My mum died when I was born. My grandparents raised me in the outback, and my pops visited every chance he got.

"They taught me to shoot at an early age, and I was flying Granddad's helo by the time I was twelve. Made getting around a lot faster when you live in the middle of nowhere. Grandmum taught me all about first aid, again with nothing close, we had to handle medical emergencies on our own.

"Couldn't decide whether to become a pilot or doctor, but I went into medicine after high school because I got a scholarship. My course changed two years later …" Katie trailed off as sad memories crowded in. She took another bite of her sandwich.

Into the silence, Clay said, "I grew up with my grandparents too. I'm a sniper and second-generation SEAL … my father  _was_  a team guy too." Clay inwardly cringed as that slipped out ... and quickly bypassed it by adding, "My mom wasn't in the picture most of my life … then she died."

Katie nodded. "Seems we have a bit in common."

"What happened to stop you from becoming a doctor?" Clay shoved the last little piece of his sandwich in his mouth, not realizing he had essentially inhaled it.

No longer hungry, Kate offered Clay her untouched half as she said, "Pops was killed while on an op in Kandahar. The bloody pilot refused to land, and Pops bled out waiting for exfil. I enlisted to be a chopper jockey so no other soldier would die unnecessarily."

She smiled as Clay took the turkey sandwich. "A year after completing my training, I met Koala for the first time. His squad was in a tight spot, taking heavy fire with two men severely injured. None of the other pilots wanted to take the risk, but I couldn't allow them to perish without trying to save them.

"I landed, and they all got out alive. When they opened up the last of the combat positions to women, my granddad became a huge supporter of me when I told him I wanted to try. I made it through, but selection was a bit dicey … didn't think any of the squads would want a woman. Koala surprised me when he chose me in the first round of drafts. I was his first choice."

She dipped her head and sighed before lifting it. "To be honest, not everyone on the team is happy I'm here. Holt can be a bit of an ass … doesn't think woman belong in SAS and never lets me forget I'm the rookie, though I can outshoot him."

Clay chuckled. "I understand being the newbie. Been with Bravo for over a year now, led men before making DEVGRU, but none of that matters to the guys, especially Sonny. I'm the last to join the team and the youngest, so I am still wearing the rookie badge."

Katie nodded and delved into the next topic which concerned her. "So, anyone at home who might be a bit ticked off about us kissing and such?"

A pang went through his heart, though not as sharp as before. "Nope. How about you? Any guy I gotta watch out for who might come at me with a pool cue?"

"Nope. No time … besides, I haven't found a bloke yet who understands women can possess as much drive to protect our country as men." She waved her hand. "Sorry, I'll not step up on my soapbox."

"I get it. It isn't a gender thing. You are who you are, and what is important to you matters. I respect that." Clay finished the water and leaned back feeling more comfortable with Katie. "So if we are on our honeymoon, what types of activities should we engage in while at the resort? What do you like to do?"

Katie beamed at Clay. "I love water sports. They offer kitesurfing and kayaking among other things. We can mix a little fun with our work. But since the Dilbert's went missing while on a day dive, I think we should schedule one with the same company also to find out as much as we can. And of course, we should laze around on the white sand beaches and play in the blue lagoons to make a convincing couple."

She stood, moved to Clay, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Think we should test out our chemistry in private. Don't think I want to deal with the catcalls from Kasey. He's a good bloke, but he loves to tease the crap out of me." She laughed. "I cut my hair because of him. He pulled my braid."

Clay rose, grinning. "Should I go all protective husband on him and make him pay for that?"

"No worries, I handled it myself … he lost a few beard hairs in retribution." Katie slipped her hands around Clay's waist and tipped her head up. Only two inches shorter than him, their faces would meld perfectly.

Peering into Katie's azure eyes, Clay slowly moved his head until his lips were a fraction of hair's width from hers. A zing went through him which hadn't happened with Marcie … the last time he felt anything remotely similar was the first time he kissed Stella.

Katie closed the distance, pressing her lips softly to his. Their kiss deepened, each engaging wholly. Without realizing it, Clay walked them to the wall, and Katie's back halted them. One hand moved to her silky hair, wanting her more, while the other slid around her back and pulled her closer to him as his body pushed up against hers. When she opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue in to dance.

After several minutes of hot and heavy kissing, Katie pulled back, breathless, and smiled. "Don't think we need to worry about chemistry."

Clay grinned, his boyish yet manly eyes gleaming. "Think I need more practice." He captured her luscious lips again, enjoying himself for the first time in months.

* * *

_**Special Air Service Regiment – Bravo Quarters** _

"Well, lookie here, Lover Boy finally decided to grace us with his presence," Sonny teased as Clay entered the room set up for the team to rest before taking a commercial flight to the islands later tonight. "How's your lovely wife?" Laughing, Sonny ducked as the book the kid threw at him flew by his head

"Kilpatrick is kind … but don't piss her off, she can snipe your ass, Quinn."

"Heard she plays doctor too." Sonny was happy to see the grin on Clay's face for the first time in a long time.

Rolling his eyes, Clay didn't bother to respond because it would only encourage Sonny to keep digging. He dropped onto one of the bunks, and when Cerberus hopped up next to him, he petted the dog. Getting to know Katie had been fun. They spent the last four hours together laughing, joking around and generally learning about each other's life. He hadn't expected to be looking forward to this op, but spending more time with her … well, he keenly anticipated doing so. He turned his gaze to Jason. "The rest of the planning session go okay?"

"You would know if you had bothered to make an appearance." Though satisfied with Koala and most of the Aussie's team, he didn't like the vibe he got off Holt every time Kilpatrick was mentioned.

Ray gave Jason a reproving glance.

Jason answered, "Yes. We're all set. Bravo is taking lead and cover has been arranged for several of us on the island. Eyes will be on you twenty-four-seven.

Ray asked, "Clay, did you two establish a baseline, so your stories hold up when you interact with the locals?"

"Yeah, we did. Our backstory is set. Simple and based on facts so we can keep it straight. Met when I visited Perth, discovered we share many commonalities and likes, whirlwind courtship, and married today."

Brock moved from lying on his back with his hands behind his head to a sitting position, needing to feed Cerb. As he stood, he asked, "What do you have in common?" He grabbed the bag of kibble and poured some in the bowl.

Though Cerberus wanted to stay close to his boy, hunger won out so he jumped down and padded over to his dish.

Clay understood they would ask, so shared only the non-intimate things, "Both raised by grandparents, snipers, and her father and grandfather were SAS." He left out;  _we like kissing each other._

"Koala didn't tell us she is SAS royalty," Sonny quipped.

Yawning to stop further questions, Clay laid down and closed his eyes. He was tired from jetlag and not sleeping well lately. He drifted off rather quickly.

When Sonny opened his mouth to badger Clay again, Trent shook his head. "Kid needs to rest, we all do. Long days coming."

Sonny nodded, and a grin remained in place as he reclined on his bunk.  _Kid seems content and not so down in the dumps. Perhaps this mission won't be all bad after all_.

* * *

_**Keeling Islands – Cocos Hide-away on Home Island – Bungalow K** _

Clay set down their luggage as Katie tipped the driver who shuttled them from the dock to the individual bungalows on the beach. They flew from Perth to West Island before taking a ferry to Home Island where the Dilbert's had stayed. He plopped on the king-sized bed and turned to Katie. "Why does everything say Cocos Island? Thought the archipelago was called Keeling Island."

After setting her purse down on the little desk, she kicked off her sandals and crawled up on the bed. "They've been called both. The official name is Cocos Keeling Islands. The Australian territory consists of two atolls made up of twenty-seven coral islands, of which only two, West and Home islands, are inhabited. North Keeling Island is actually a national park, and bird sanctuary which is located about twenty miles from Home Island."

"Guess I would've learned that if we attended the briefing." Clay winked at Katie. "Enjoyed our session more."

Katie draped herself over Clay's back, resting her chin on his shoulder since the bungalow's wide veranda opened up to the white sand beach and several people appeared to be checking out who just checked in. "Me too. What will it be today … kayaking, kitesurfing, or a stroll along the beach to orient ourselves?"

Glad for the audience which couldn't hear them but boldly stared at the newcomers, Clay took the opportunity to play his part and twisted, pulling Katie into his lap and kissing her before he said, "How about a walk first then kayaking?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna change into my bathers and some shorts. Why don't you close the doors and change too?" Katie gave him a peck on the cheek as she rose and grabbed her bag.

Clay stood and ambled to the opening. He gazed out at the idyllic scene, and a small pang squeezed his heart. A beautiful place for a real honeymoon … too bad Stella … Clay halted his thoughts as he yanked the glass door closed and then pulled the curtain. Once not visible he fished out his phone to check in. "Hey, we're in Bungalow K. Planning on scoping out the beach and going to the kayak rental place the Dilbert's visited."

Jason replied, "Good. Sonny and Koala will be your tail on land, Ray and Kasey will take over when you go kayaking."

Clay chuckled. "Sonny still wearing his shark repellant bracelet?"

"Yep." Jason grinned, the kid appeared at ease and on point when he left for the airport.

"You need to tell him the bracelet won't protect him from all the deadly spiders and snakes." Clay slipped out of his button-down shirt and tossed it on the bed then reached for his backpack for a t-shirt.

"Nope, nada. Can you imagine the bitching and moaning we'll have to put up with from him? Australia will probably surpass Sonny's dislike for the jungle."

"True. I'll check in when we return to the room."

"Be careful out there. We have no clue what actually happened to them."

"Roger." Clay disconnected and pulled on his shirt. He shimmied out of his jeans and tugged on a pair of swim trunks and slipped his feet into flip-flops, a pair of sunglasses completed his relaxed beach attire. He turned when Katie stepped out of the bathroom.

His jaw dropped taking in the stunning beauty wearing a bikini top and a pair of shorts. In her hand was a tank top she planned to put on. His gawking was interrupted as Katie started laughing and pointed at him. "What?"

"Oh, that's funny, Clay. I need a shirt like that."

Clay glanced down and realized which one he pulled out.

"As a little girl, my room was decorated in unicorns." Katie continued to giggle as she stared at the image of a rhino with the saying, SAVE THE CHUBBY UNICORNS around it.

After pulling his shirt over his head, Clay tossed it to her. "It's yours."

"I can't possibly take your shirt."

"You can." Clay reached for his bag and withdrew another shirt.

Katie moved forward, her hand going out to the scar on Clay's right side under his ribcage. "This is a recent wound."

"A couple of months."

She noted the other scars. Her fingers moved up to his shoulder. "This one is older but still less than a year." She lifted her eyes and met Clay's. "Badges of your courage." She turned and displayed her back. "I got this one the day I pulled Koala's team out of the barbie. Didn't even know I was hit until after we landed. I got out, took five steps and passed out. Koala caught me before I smacked into the tarmac. He was on his way back to say thanks for saving them after handing off his wounded men to the medics."

Clay lightly touched the scar on her left shoulder blade.

Twisting her head, she asked, "Is it ugly?"

He shook his head and leaned down to kiss it. "A badge of courage can never be ugly."

Her smile brightening, Katie slipped on Clay's shirt, now her favorite shirt. "How's it look on me?"

"Perfect."

* * *

_**Beachside Bar** _

Clay and Katie sat at one of the little bar tables after their stroll up and down the beach. Along the way, they had stopped to strike up conversations with several locals hoping to garner some hint as to the Dilbert's activities which might help locate them. In between, they filled the silence gaps by telling each other about their teammates. That's when the plan hatched to razz Sonny.

He knew Koala and Sonny sat in the shade of the palm trees sipping some frozen concoction a few tables over from them, and he pitched his volume loud enough for them to hear. "I still can't believe Australia has so many deadly animals. Seems like everything wants to kill you."

Katie nodded. "Yeah, even the roos are deadly. Did you know they have this long spear-like claw on the end of their foot which can easily disembowel a person? I wouldn't try to kickbox with them."

"At least you have some cuddly animals too. Like the koala bear." Clay suppressed his chuckle as Katie's eyes widened purposefully.

"Oh, yeah they are, but the Drop Bear is its deadly cousin."

"What's a drop bear?" Clay bit his lower lip as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Crikey, you mean no one warned you about the drop bear?"

Clay shook his head. "Why would I need to be warned?"

"Because they account for more deaths than shark attacks and snake bites combined. They are similar in size and appearance to the koala, but deadly carnivorous predators who hunt by ambushing ground-dwelling animals from above. Once prey is within view, they can drop from up to twenty-six feet on top of the unsuspecting victim. The impact stuns their prey, and they sink their long fangs into the jugular vein and rip the neck open.

"Deadly little creatures." Katie shuddered for effect. "Lost one of my best friends to a drop bear. She thought she was safe in her own backyard and forgot to check the trees."

Sonny's eyes landed on Koala. "There's such a thing as a drop bear."

Memories flooded back of Dan teasing Brody about drop bears as he nodded. Raising his voice so it would carry to Katie and Clay, comprehending their ruse, and joining in, Koala said, "Yeah, reminds me of an old friend of mine, Dan. We went through recruit selection testing together. Man, we almost didn't make it."

Koala moved his leg, so the scar he got from the king brown snake which bit him on their last obstacle was visible to Quinn. "See that. A drop bear got me as I was holding the line as Broderick descended a cliff to a ledge about forty or so feet down. The drop bear was only a baby, which is how I survived. It hit my head and bounced but sunk its fangs into my leg.

"One of the sergeants running the testing shot the bloody thing. I swear that is what turned my hair gray … 'cause not only did I almost die, I nearly killed Dan when I dropped the line. Dan ended up injuring his knees when he landed on the ledge."

Struggling to keep his mirth inside, Koala reveled in jerking the Yank's chain almost as much as he did when he did it to Dan before the kangaroo kicked Dan and knocked him out.

Sonny blew out a breath as his fingers twisted the shark bracelet and he unconsciously scanned the palm trees for this dreaded drop bear.  _Damn, Australia is worse than the jungle and the ocean._

Katie leaned in close, acting like a newlywed and giggled into Clay's shoulder as she whispered. "Koala's story changes every time he tells it. It's actually a snake bite, and he did drop Dan … lucky the bloke didn't bust his kneecaps. Koala said Dan is the best sniper he ever met, and Dan's girlfriend Lexa is a close second. They're both on a Tactical Response Force team in Toronto."

Clay's confidence returning steadily as he began to envision a new future without Stella, he said, "I think we could give them a run for their money."

Katie laughed. "Agree. Ready to go kayaking?"

"Lead the way, Beautiful."

* * *

_**Two Days Later – Bungalow K** _

Clay brushed Katie's hair behind her ear as he smiled. "Morning, Beautiful."

Azure eyes blinked open and peered up at the face of a wonderful man. She would never regret last night, though both understood it would be a one-time thing. Neither would choose to leave their team, and a long-distance relationship would never work. But stealing one night, indulging their fantasies with a kindred spirit … well, that was something Katie would cherish for a long time. And she would have his funny shirt as a keepsake. "Morning."

"Want breakfast in bed? I can go grab you something?" Clay moved to rise, but Katie's hand stopped him.

"No. I want one more kiss with no one watching."

Clay leaned down and pressed his lips to Katie's, savoring the sweetness. When he pulled back, he gazed at a beautiful and kind woman … who kicked-ass too. She helped him in more ways than he could ever tell her. He now could leave Stella in the past and move forward. Katie gave him hope he would find a woman who wouldn't make him choose and could accept his life fully with no resentment. "You ready for the dive today?"

Scooting up, Katie nodded. Been a while since I've gone scuba diving. I usually surf and occasionally snorkel. But I'll be in good hands with a SEAL."

Clay shifted to the edge of the bed and grinned, but focused on their mission. "Wish we found something more on the Dilbert's."

Katie sighed, understanding it was time to put illusions away and get back to work. She swung her feet out from the covers. "Has Ellis been able to put any more pieces together?"

"No. Jason said everything we've fed her has come up blank. I hope we find something on the day trip." Clay rose, still au naturel, but comfortable in his skin in front of Katie, and moved towards the bathroom. After turning on the water so it could warm up, he returned at the entryway. "I'll be quick, then grab us coffee while you get ready."

Katie's mind now on the job ahead of them, turned and nodded, but said, "I wish they sent in real detectives. Give me something to shoot, fix, or fly, and I'm your Sheila, but investigating a disappearance, not the best part of my skill set."

Chuckling, Clay leaned on the jamb. "About what I said to Jason when we met in the restaurant men's room last night to covertly exchange information. Told him I'm Kato, not Inspector Clouseau. Still not sure why they didn't just assign a real investigator or one of the spooks … this would be more up their alley."

"Another item you missed out on when we didn't attend the briefing session. There is a concern the magistrate and constable assigned to the island might be mixed up in this. The Dilbert's credit card was last used with Kingfisher Tours, but the owner-operator of the dive company, Mike Kingfisher, insists the couple didn't show up at the allotted time.

"Kingfisher refunded the charge, and said he took the day off to go diving with friends … one Bill Keller, the magistrate, and Gary Buckler, the constable." Katie rose and moved to Clay, smiling as his eyes roved over her bare breasts.

Hard to keep his mind on the job when presented with such beauty, Clay nodded. "Um …" he swallowed, willing his lower parts to behave, inhaled, and moved his gaze to her eyes. "But a few of those we talked to indicate the Dilbert's were on the boat."

"Exactly." Reaching Clay, Katie slipped her hands around his neck, pressing her body against his. "How about I wash your back and you wash mine. We can conserve water … well, maybe not …" Her come-hither look communicating she wanted Clay one last time.

Clay grinned and stepped them backward to the shower, ready and willing as their lips met once more.

* * *

_**Aboard the Kobayashi Maru** _

Trying hard to contain his fists, wanting to let them fly at the Aussie second in command, having already stopped Sonny after the Texan landed a solid punch which sent Holt into the drink and would result in a black eye for Holt, Jason paced below deck on the aptly named rented fishing boat. They were definitely in a no-win situation at the moment.

The Kobayashi Maru's engine broke down about ten miles out from port, leaving them halfway between Home Island and Keeling Island which was the diving destination for Spenser and Kilpatrick. Pissed off, Jason glared at Holt as he asked Ray, who knelt by vessel's engine, "Can you fix it?"

Ray glanced up as Koala and Kasey arrived with tools they scrounged up. "Yeah, I'm fairly certain, but it is gonna take a bit."

"Work fast. Clay and Katie are out there with no backup."

"On it, brother." Ray was as furious as Jason but needed to focus on his task, the kid's life and Kilpatrick's too might depend on it.

Koala glowered at Holt. The soldier had been increasingly insolent, and he didn't like how Holt disrespected Katie. He handed the tools to Kasey, who was a whiz with anything mechanical, as he said, "Holt, go make yourself useful pumping up the inflatable boat with Danvers and Riley."

Holding his hand over his stomach, which revolted with every rock of the boat, Holt tried to explain again. "I didn't leave them alone on purpose. The kippers I ate for breakfast must've been bad. I need to—"

"Shut your fucking mouth, King of Shits," Sonny growled. Angry at the Aussie who failed to board the dive boat because he claimed to be in the bathroom with diarrhea. "You should've called and told us. Jason, Ray, Trent, Brock or I would've high-tailed it over there and went with them. You had one fucking job. Now we have no way to contact them."

His rage spiking again, Sonny rammed his index finger into Holt's chest with every shouted word. "IF EITHER COMES TO HARM, YOU WILL BECOME FISH FOOD!"

"ENOUGH, QUINN," Jason barked, although he totally agreed. "Go help Trent and Brock."

"With what?" Sonny bit back.

Raking a hand through his hair, because frankly there wasn't a damned thing any of them could do until Ray got the engine going or they finished inflating the small rubber emergency dingy, which unfortunately would only fit four of them, Jason halted and locked his gaze on Sonny.

Recognizing Jason's concern, Sonny dialed it back. "I'll go check with Trent if anyone's responded to our call for assistance." He shot one last,  _you're dead meat_ , glare at Holt before stalking out of the engine room.

Following at a distance, not wanting to be anywhere near the hotheaded Yank, Holt skulked out realizing how badly he fucked up. He had been too wrapped up in his dislike of having a woman in the squad and failed to perform his primary task … covering a teammates' back.

Though in his defense, the intestinal purge took him by surprise this morning. Believing the dive master would wait for him to arrive, he never expected Kingfisher to leave port without a paying customer. Otherwise, he would've sucked up the embarrassment of making a phone call to Koala while sitting on the crapper as his breakfast made a loud and explosive exit from his arse.

Koala moved closer to Hayes and spoke in a soft tone. "I trust Katie to handle herself if things go sideways."

Jason nodded. "Trust Spenser too, but this is not how we operate. This is how people end up dead."

"I hear ya, mate. Holt will pay for his mistake."

"Don't give a flying fuck about Holt right now. The kid is a trouble magnet … not his fault, but when shit goes down, he ends up paying the price. Last time he was used as bait because he was the only one to fit the profile, a crossbow-wielding maniac drugged him then hunted and shot him in the ass with an arrow.

"Another time, a spook insisted Spenser was needed for an op for his language skills. Kid developed a kidney infection from our last op and was sick. He almost bled out after a hostile jumped him. The kicker, the fucking HVT spoke English, so Spenser didn't need to be there in the first place. Would've lost him if not for the Canadian unit arriving going after the same HVT. Blain's medic saved the kid.

"Months later the same spook, Carlson, retaliated after he was demoted for his screw up. He tried to kill my entire team. Again, the kid shouldn't have been there. He was still recovering from injuries sustained when he was sent with another unit. Spenser saved our asses when he overheard two men speaking Spanish. Carlson ended up torturing Clay and nearly killing him.

"Kid can't even go to an office party at an art gallery or out for ice cream without some weird crap happening to him." Jason leaned on the bulkhead. "Clay saved our lives again in Mexico, and ended up impaled on a whaling hook and almost hung." He blew out a breath. "As I said, I trust his abilities, but trouble always has a way of finding him, and the price is steep."

Koala listened, understanding the master chief's predicament. "Clay sounds an awful lot like my friend Dan Broderick. Blaze his former CO and Jon his current tactical leader, have told me the same thing about Dan. I witnessed it when we partnered in our testing cycle." A small chuckle eked out. "Perhaps it's karma which comes with being a bloody good blond, blue-eyed sniper."

At the mention of Blaze and a blond sniper, Jason asked, "Would this Dan perchance be Blondie?"

Surprise lit Koala's face as he nodded. "You know Blondie?"

"No, never met him. Just recalled Blain's men called him Blaze and his second in command, Winds I believe, talked about Clay being another Blondie."

Koala laid a hand on Hayes' shoulder. "Well, if that is true … I'm both happy and sad for you. If Clay is anything like Dan, he will go to the ends of the earth to protect the innocent and those he cares about. But you will likely go prematurely gray or bald trying to keep him alive in the process."

Sighing and letting his hand drop, Koala then said, "I believe I've got the female version of Blondie on my team. Since I'm already gray, Katie's probably gonna cause my hair to fall out."

Kasey chuckled listening to his CO and rubbed his chin. "At least she didn't pull your hair out by the roots like she did my beard. Last time I yank on a woman's braid."

* * *

_**Aboard the Karnivorous Kookaburra** _

Having searched below deck while Clay engaged Kingfisher in conversation to keep him distracted, Katie took a moment to scan the area, hoping to find a glimpse of the boat their teams were supposed to be on. Not finding another craft in the waters, her gut twisted in a knot, wondering yet again why Holt had not shown up. She now worried that his absence indicated more than a tardy arrival, especially after finding Karen Dilbert's bag shoved in a locker in the engine room.

_Did our questions cause someone to panic? Did we do anything to alert Kingfisher? Where is Holt? What happened to him?_  Putting aside questions for which she didn't possess answers, Katie plastered a smile on and rejoined the guys. Only she and Clay were on the boat with Kingfisher, so if he was involved in the Dilbert's disappearance, which now she believed might be murder, they should be fine until the teams showed up.

"Sorry, I took so long, honey." Scanning the horizon, she allowed excitement to enter her voice to play her part. "We're almost to Keeling Island."

Mike Kingfisher grinned. "We'll anchor about a mile off the coast … an excellent place to dive. I was telling your husband, this time of year, you might be lucky to run across a pod of pygmy killer whales. They're known to be aggressive in captivity, but docile in the wild."

"Never heard of them," Katie lied, not wanting to appear to be a know-it-all, as she moved closer to Clay, searching for a way to clue him into what she found.

"A rare dolphin with the coloring of killer whales. They are a little bigger than a man. You'll probably see bottle-nose dolphins and turtles too. When you are finished with the deeper dives, we can move closer to the coral reefs. You'll find a plethora of fish, but keep an eye out for the kraits."

Clay scrunched his eyes. "Kites? Do people fly kites on the beach?"

Kingfisher laughed. "No, not kites … K.R.A.I.T.S … is pronounced kites. Kraits are venomous sea snakes. Just don't bother them and they won't bite you. But if you should be foolish enough to tangle with one, I carry antivenom in my med kit."

"Good to know." An idea popped into Katie's head. "Hey, honey, come help me cut up some of the kiwis. We should eat a little something before we dive."

Clay leaned over and kissed her. "Sure thing, beautiful." He stood and clasped her hand as they made their way inside to the small galley. He needed to share a few things with her he garnered from his conversation with Mike.

Katie pulled a knife from the rack as Clay grabbed a couple of kiwis from the hanging basket. She checked if they were alone, not that they wouldn't be since only the three of them were on the boat, before whispering. "Found a bag in a storage locker below. A tag inside said K. Dilbert. Kingfisher is lying about them not being on this boat."

Nodding, Clay spoke in hushed tones, "He let a few things slip when I queried him. He said Gareth Dilbert was a prick and his wife a bitch, and they didn't understand what it was like to struggle to make ends meet. He also said he hoped they drown. I think he might be into something illegal and the Dilbert's threatened to turn him in."

Katie's mind whirled as several seemingly unconnected things clicked into place. "I also found a spear gun, nets, hauling hooks, and several boxes containing shark teeth. It is illegal to fish in the protected waters of Pulu Keeling National Park.

"Though the popularity has waned via conservation efforts, there is still a market for shark fin soup. Those engaged in supplying the demand often use inhumane practices, finning the shark while alive and dumping them back into the ocean where they die because they are unable to swim."

Clay glanced to the opening leading up to the pilothouse as he soaked in what Katie shared. "Could be they stumbled on his operation, and he left them in the water. A mile from shore would only take a strong swimmer about twenty minutes to cover. A beginner could probably make in an hour if they took breaks."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Katie sliced one of the fruits.

"Not sure, but perhaps the couple swam to the island. Since Kingfisher is the only tour operator to come to this side of Keeling island, they might try to make their way to the other side and set up some sort of distress signal."

Katie grinned. "Exactly what I was thinking. Wish we could contact our teams. Guess we'll have to play newlyweds a while longer until the cavalry arrives. Then we can confront Kingfisher and arrange for a search of Keeling."

Biting into the sweet fruit, Clay nodded. "We go along with our ruse and do the dive, perhaps have a bit more fun, and rescue the Dilbert's."

"Agreed." Katie tasted the other half of the kiwi, then pressed her lips to Clay's. Kissing him was becoming an enjoyable habit … one which must sadly come to an end shortly.

* * *

_**Aboard the Kobayashi Maru** _

As the engine roared to life, Ray bumped fists with Kasey. "We did it, brother."

"The bloody thing didn't stand a chance with us both working on her." Kasey grinned. "Though our speed will only be half of what we want."

"True, but better than rowing there in the inflatable." Ray started for the stairs. "You stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll let the bosses know we're back in business."

Reaching the pilothouse, Ray wiped his greasy hands on a towel. "It's going. We'll probably only achieve four knots, which is about five miles an hour. Slower than a sailboat, but faster than rowing, and we have communications here."

Trent shook his head. "Nope. The radio is fried. Davis did her best given the available crafts, but we're lucky this thing is still afloat."

"Satellite phone?" Ray asked, not liking that the radio was out.  _No-win is truly a fitting name for this bucket of rusted steel._

Brock dumped three soaking wet phones on the table. "No dice. Circuitry is zapped. Can't even piece one together out of all three."

"How the hell did that happen? Those were in a waterproof bag." Ray stared at the team, his gaze ending on Jason.

Beyond pissed, Jason snapped out, "Fate, Karma, Evil Spirits, Klingons, take your pick. Whatever can go wrong has. At this speed, we'll be within range of North Keeling Island in two hours."

Leaning against a portal, Koala wished at least Holt's sat phone survived after he found the open bag under the leaking galley sink. But when Quinn sent Holt for a little swim at the dock with his punch, it was damaged too. "Will Blackburn be concerned when we miss the first checkpoint?"

Giving a slight incline of his head, Jason answered, "Yes, and without ISR in the air, he is blind. He'll likely start pushing your CO for sending out one of your patrol boats."

"Commander Kingston will assist, but response time will be slow. Although Cocos Keeling is within Australian maritime boundaries, the Navy doesn't routinely patrol this area. Will be at least a day before a ship arrives."

Sonny flung the fillet knife he had been fiddling with at the corkboard hanging on the wall. It landed dead center between the eyes of the hastily drawn face, which sort of matched Holt's features, complete with a blackened eye. "Well, the kiddos are fucked then if they need our help within the next couple of hours." He glared at Holt and drawled out menacingly, "Fish food."

Pivoting, Sonny stalked out for a breath of air. He wanted to punch something … someone … Holt … again as his inability to assist his little brother yet again assaulted him. The guilt for Mexico weighed heavy on his soul. Nightmares still plagued him, though he refused to share that with the guys. He continued to wake drenched in sweat to the screams of Clay as they hoisted him on the hook and the silence of the kid as they heaved him over the side of the building.

Brock approached Sonny … his brother still blamed himself for Clay's torture by Doza. They all knew it, though they remained quiet, allowing him time to work through his emotions, but Brock could stay silent no more.

Grasping the edge of the hull, standing beside Sonny, Brock said, "This isn't your fault, and neither was Mexico."

"Doesn't matter whose fault it is … the kid might need us, and we won't be there again. How can he still trust us … me? I let him down repeatedly." Sonny stared at the open ocean. "If I could reach him sooner by swimming, I'd jump in the damned ocean right now … sharks be damned. I'd punch their lights out if any of them tried to stop me."

Finding an opportunity to use humor, Brock chuckled. "Now, Sonny KO'ing sharks is something I would pay to watch. Poor things won't stand a chance if they are between you and Spenser."

Sonny turned his head to Brock and noted the smile, which caused a small one to grow for him. "I'd be King of the Coral Ring."

"Nah, you'd be a Killer Whale."

"You calling me fat? I'll have you know this is all muscle." Sonny patted his stomach.

"No, I wasn't saying that. Read in a magazine that orcas recently killed three great white sharks and their carcasses washed ashore in the region of Kleinbaai, a small harbor town in the Western Cape of South Africa. The killer whales only ate the shark's livers. So, Orcas are one of the most versatile and fearsome apex predators in the world. Just like the Mighty Quinn."

Brock returned his gaze to the horizon. "We'll be there soon, and we'll deal with whatever we find." He sighed. "And the kid trusts you because you always have his back. He doesn't blame you and understands shit happens. He never doubts you will be there for him … just like the rest of us."

* * *

_**Karnivorous Kookaburra – Deck** _

Preparing to pull on the top portion of his favorite wetsuit, Clay tugged off his t-shirt and caught Kingfisher staring at him. Believing it was his scars that captured the man's attention, Clay shrugged and deflected, "They are from a nasty accident when I was drunk."

Kingfisher stared at the tattoo on the inside of the right bicep. An avid enthusiast of military action movies and books, he took the opportunity to listen to Ash Spenser speak at a book signing in Perth last year. The ex-SEAL sported the same tattoo, but on the outside of his bicep.

He recalled the man saying only members of DEVGRU got them.  _Hell, this bloke resembles a younger version of the author._  His satellite phone ringing interrupted Kingfisher's thought. "Excuse me. Don't go in until I return. I haven't dropped the anchor yet." Kingfisher squeezed past the female to enter the galley and hurried to answer the phone.

After shoving his arms into the long-sleeved neoprene material, Clay zipped up and grinned as Katie exited wearing a shorty which left her shapely legs visible. When she came near enough, he whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Katie gave him a slight nod. "Sat phone. We can use that if needed. Easier to sneak it away and make a call than using the radio." Katie took a seat facing the back of the boat as she bent over and pulled on her boots. "Why the full suit and not a spring suit?"

Clay shrugged. "This one is comfortable. I'm used to it."

She nodded, understanding, but spent several moments eyeing the form-fitting, all black, steamer suit which covered Clay's body from ankle to collar.  _The SEAL must have his dive suit broken in just how he likes … it sure fits him like a glove. He is one fine silkie._ Shaking the thought away, she said, "So which one of us should divert Kingfisher?"

* * *

_**Karnivorous Kookaburra – Galley** _

"Hello," Kingfisher answered.

Keller paced in his office. "Think we got a problem. Might be a coincidence but …"

"What?"

"Old Bertie was in for lunch at the beachside bar today. He was bragging about making a king-sized haul without doing any work. Apparently, he rented his rust bucket to a bunch of men for the day. Said the woman who called to arrange the rental was willing to pay way more than necessary.

"When Bertie saw me, he came over and voiced concern about his most recent charter. Well into his cups, his mouth opened and didn't shut, most at the bar discounted the conversation as that of a rambling drunkard, but I believe him.

"He said the blokes boarded the Kobayashi Maru carrying large duffels, and from their shape, he thought some might be rifles. When no one was in the galley, Bertie opened one of them and found three satellite phones. He dropped the bag quick and kicked it under the galley sink when they came in.

"As he gave instructions to the men on how to operate his piece of flotsam, he said some spoke with American accents while the others were Aussies. When he finished and was stepping onto the dock to untie the mooring lines, another mate raced towards the boat.

"Bertie only caught pieces of the conversation but overheard the bloke say something about being sorry he missed the Karnivorous Kookaburra because his brekkie caused a bad case of the trots. When the latecomer told them Clay and Katie would not be able to contact them if things went haywire, one of the American's decked him, knocking him into the water.

"A burly Aussie with gray hair yelled at their straggler as he helped him back into the boat, before turning to the tall black-haired American and said, 'Holt's got kangaroos loose in the top paddock.' By their language and mannerisms, Bertie believes they are all Diggers."

Kingfisher moved further into the boat, heading down the stairs to the engine room as Keller spoke, and his mind started connecting the dots. The strange questions from Clay about the Dilbert's took on an ominous meaning. Once out of earshot, he said, "I agree with Bertie. They are likely soldiers. The guy, Clay, has the same tattoo I once saw on a former SEAL."

Keller stopped and peered out his widow. "Did anyone see them board your boat?"

"No, don't think so. We left before first light." Kingfisher opened his storage box.

"Why did you leave without the third customer?"

"Dunno, he just set me off wrong when he came by yesterday. The bloke flashed cash and said he'd pay whatever so long as he could go today. Told him not to be late and I don't give refunds." Kingfisher pulled out his seven-inch-long high carbon steel knife from its sheath as his memory clicked. "Crickey, I know what set me off. The arrogant man said, 'Yes you do. You refunded the Dilbert's when they didn't show.'"

"Bloody hell! Someone is definitely poking around into their disappearance." Keller paced again. "How did the couple you have onboard now pay for the tour?"

"Cash." He lifted his speargun and let the lid of the box slam down.

"You need to get rid of them. Since no one saw them board, nobody can say they went with you. It will be another unexplained disappearance."

"Way ahead of you. They're about to go in the water. They won't be coming out. Might net me a few shark fins when the beasties scent their blood and come to feed on their bodies."

"Good. I'll start damage control here. Call me once they're dead." Keller hung up.

Kingfisher set the phone down, grinned, and headed out. Time to go hunting.

* * *

_**Karnivorous Kookaburra – Deck** _

Clay rose to grab his wetsuit boots after a quick pow-wow with Katie. After their dive, he would divert Kingfisher's attention again, and she would snag the phone and attempt to contact HAVOC who would tie them in with Bravo. They had discussed confronting him now, but with no weapons, it would be less risky to wait since they had no idea who Kingfisher was speaking to.

Katie insisted another boat might be just beyond their view and if so, they could be armed and if they spooked Kingfisher, things might become a dog's breakfast quick. Clay had chuckled at the term until she explained it was slang for something going terribly wrong.

Pivoting to his left to reach for the boots, Clay glimpsed something which turned him to ice for a split second. He launched himself at Katie just as Kingfisher fired a snub-nose pneumatic speargun. The barbed spear embedded itself in the back of his outer left thigh and he grunted in pain as he and Katie slammed into the deck.

"Bloody hell!" Kingfisher yelled, angry the man foiled his kill-shot which would've pierced Katie's back and heart. He yanked on the thin steel cable attached to the shaft to set the barb, ensuring Clay would be hindered by having the shaft sticking out of his thigh.

Katie's head smacked into the hull, stunning her. She rolled to the side, trying to focus and the first thing she saw was a spear in Clay's thigh, and she heard his cry of pain as the spear jerked.

"What is it with me and fucking arrows and hooks?" Clay mumbled as he pushed himself up, needing to protect Katie who still lay on the deck. He turned and faced off against Kingfisher, his eyes darting around searching for anything he could use as a weapon.

Coming up empty, Clay let out a roar to startle his opponent, as he rushed forward, hoping adrenaline would kick in fast to cover his agony and give him the strength to bring the son of a bitch down. Clay had one shot to disarm Kingfisher, so he went straight for the right hand which held a gnarly-looking knife.

Using a Krav Maga technique, his left hand struck out in an upward sweeping motion towards the outside of Kingfisher's right wrist as he planted his left foot, and used his right to deliver a scoop kick to the man's nuts. The knife went skittering across the deck as Kingfisher dropped to his knees clutching his family jewels.

Clay's move cost him, the pain in his left leg spiked and sent him to the decking too, his vision fading as he barely clung to consciousness.

Katie grabbed for the blade as it slid to her. Recovering the air knocked out of her lungs, Katie inhaled deeply, blinked to clear her vision, and came up in a defensive crouch. She assessed the situation. Both Clay and Kingfisher were down, a puddle of blood forming under Clay's upper leg. Katie noted Clay's pain-filled eyes as their gazes met for only a moment before she refocused on the target. "Stay down, and you live. Don't move or I'll gut you."

Peering up at the bitch, Kingfisher snarled, "You can try, Sheila, but you will fail. You are no match for a man." His hand grabbed the spear's cable lying in front of him and yanked.

"Arrrghh," ripped from Clay's mouth as fire renewed in his leg before he clenched his jaw.

"Drop the cable," Katie demanded, her heart wrenching for Clay. He saved her life and now … she had to save his. She needed to restrain Kingfisher to tend to Clay's wound.

"Or what?" Kingfisher taunted as he wrapped the line around his hand.

"Put it down. Now!"

Kingfisher grinned, believing he had the upper hand. Although not armed, he could cause pain and more damage to the man lying on the deck. "I think not. You are going to give me the knife, or I rip this out." He lifted the wire, pulling a little to show her he was serious. "I'm well acquainted with the size of the hole this produces if it is yanked out rather than pushed through. The barb has expanded inside his thigh. It will tear through flesh creating a gaping hole, and he'll bleed out faster."

Katie bit her lower lip. She too understood the damage a barbed spear could do. Her granddad took her spearfishing several times when she was a teenager.

Not wanting Katie to disarm, Clay took Katie's decision away from her. While both Katie's and Kingfisher's attention were riveted on one another, he rolled, positioning the back of the spear against the hull. In a swift motion, he pushed his leg backward causing the spear to finish its trajectory.

When the spear's tip broke through his skin and the wetsuit on the front of his leg, Clay grunted in pain as he grasped the shaft and pulled it the rest of the way through his leg. The narrow tunnel he created did less damage than if Kingfisher yanked it out the back of his thigh.

Unfortunately, the thin cable which was attached to both barrel and shaft now threaded through his leg. Clay's fist tightened on the spear to prevent more damage if Kingfisher tried to pull the line. Intense waves of pain caused Clay's vision to dim at the edges, but he fought to hang on and used sniper breathing to ride the downward crest.

Regrettably, his act was for naught. Katie's attention wavered for only a fraction of a second when Clay groaned, which was all Kingfisher needed. He dropped the steel cable, more interested in obtaining his knife, as he lunged upward, tackling Katie. They went down in a heap at the stern, Katie's head hitting the hull for the second time in only minutes. Somewhat dazed, her vision slightly blurred, she fought to retain control of the knife and to get out from underneath the muscular man pinning her with his weight as he straddled her midsection.

Digging deep for reserves, finding adrenaline starting to diminish his pain, Clay released the shaft, needing both hands to pull himself up to his knees using the bench seat. Panting and in agony, he finally gained his feet and hobbled towards the two wrestling at the stern … the spear and barrel dragging behind him.

"Let her go!" Clay commanded as he approached, but Kingfisher ignored him. One of the bastard's hands encircled Katie's wrist trying to snap it to loosen her grip on the knife's hilt. The other huge hand clamped on Katie's throat, squeezing the life out of her.

Katie's free hand sought to break Kingfisher's hold on her throat as she bucked and twisted beneath him. She tried to position her booted feet to provide leverage to extricate herself, but the continued lack of oxygen, aided by two hard knocks to the head, caused Katie to blackout.

Seeing Katie go limp, fearing Kingfisher killed her, Clay dropped onto Kingfisher's back and put the man in a headlock. Using all his might, he applied crushing pressure, intending to dispatch Kingfisher to Hell for hurting Katie.

Unable to breathe, Kingfisher released his holds on the woman, as the fingers of both his hands moved upward to claw at the vice strangling his throat. In a last-ditch effort to dislodge Clay before his air ran out, Kingfisher reared up and backward to ram the blond man into the side of the boat.

Not wanting to let go until the man was dead, Clay's body moved with Kingfisher's until the back of his calves came in contact with the gunwhale. He released his hold as his hands wildly sought purchase on anything solid but found nothing as he keeled over the edge, the spear going with him.

Clay sank as the salt water in his wound caused renewed agony. His body came to an abrupt halt, and he realized the barrel remained onboard.  _Hooked like a damned fish again._  He used his arms and right leg to rise to the surface.  _I need to get back on the boat and save Katie._

Sucking in a deep breath through her burning throat, Katie returned to consciousness. The splash alerted her someone went into the water. As she blinked to restore her focus, Kingfisher's laugh told it must be Clay, and her thought was confirmed when Kingfisher snarled, "You're next, bitch!"

Scrambling up, she struck out with the blade as Kingfisher moved towards her, creating a long gash across the man's upper chest. He possessed longer arms, so his strike caught her on the jaw, sending her careening to the side. She wobbled a moment but lashed out again. This time gouging a deep trail through Kingfisher's gut, causing him to bend over and once again hit his knees as he screamed in agony.

She would've subdued him, but the flexible metal line from the speargun had wrapped around her ankle, and as she moved forward, Kingfisher seized the barrel and tossed it overboard. With the shaft and barrel in the water, the line running through Clay's thigh, her ankle tangled in the same cable, and a shove from Kingfisher, Katie joined Clay in the Indian Ocean.

* * *

_**Keeling Islands – Airfield on West Island – HAVOC** _

Ellis entered the medium sized warehouse at the airfield they set up as a temporary TOC after arriving on West Island yesterday. She, Blackburn, Davis, and a few technical support members came after the teams, everyone flying the commercial flights to avoid raising suspicions among the tiny local population.

Most of the six hundred or so residents were Sunni Muslims, and although she didn't want to stereotype, Mandy couldn't discount the Dilbert's disappearance might be terrorist related. An insurgent group may have learned of their honeymoon plans and kidnapped them, hoping to force one or the other to divulge secrets which could be used against either the U.S. or Australian forces.

She grinned as she peered at their info board and spotted the ID photos they used to create fake identities for Spencer and Kilpatrick. She was tasked with coming up with a last name for them, though they would use their real first names to avoid problems. As she took a seat, Mandy recalled how she came up with the name.

The day they arrived in Perth, Katie had swept Clay off for a private briefing while the rest of them met with Commander Kingston of the Australian Special Ops. They finished before Clay and Katie returned, and she walked down the hall in search of her quarters for a quick nap before tackling her tasks. Movement in a conference room caused her to peeked through the window in the door. She spied Spenser and Kilpatrick in a heavy lip-lock.

Mandy emitted a soft chuckle when the image of Clay's eyes rounding and his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink when she handed him his ID came to mind. Katie only laughed and said she liked the unique name … Clay Kissingher.

Eric placed both palms on the table and leaned forward as he blew out a breath. This operation didn't sit well with him. He believed his men … his team was being misused. He directed his comment to Ellis, "They are assaulters, not detectives. The CIA or whatever equivalent in Australia should've sent in spooks to figure out what happened to the couple. Then when they found them and if they needed to be rescued, Bravo sent in."

Pulled from her pleasant thoughts, Mandy sighed. "I don't disagree. I'm not happy with what Clay is being asked to do any more than all of you. Argentina was bad enough, and I've pushed back on other ops that wanted to use Clay as bait or for his language skills, especially after the Carlson fiasco … correct that, both Carlson fiascos. But my hands were tied on this one."

Lisa had listened to this same conversation several times now. She peered at both of them and said, "Not helping in the least to rehash. The guys are overdue for their first check-in by an hour, and I can't raise them on the radio or via sat phone. I'm not comfortable with the boat I acquired for them, but it was the only one available. Are you certain we can't get ISR overhead?"

Eric straightened and raked his fingers through his hair. "Still a no go, but the USS Kearsarge, an amphibious assault ship is currently on deployment in the international waters of the Indian Ocean and within a six-hour window of the Keeling Islands. I've been in contact with Captain Kavanagh, and he assures me if we need resources, he can launch up to six Seahawks.

"Additionally, Commander Kingston, ordered one of the Aussie's patrol boats to the area yesterday. They will be standing by to assist if necessary. Although they do not possess helos."

Lisa finally grinned. Blackburn had worked some magic of his own. "How much longer do we give them before we start searching for them?"

"A half hour. If they haven't checked in, I'll contact Commander Kingston and have the Aussies begin a search grid based on the course Jason communicated they planned to take. I'll put Captain Kavanagh on alert too that we might need his help."

Lisa and Mandy both nodded.

* * *

_**Indian Ocean** _

Katie's first concern when hitting the water was Clay, and apparently, his was her. In the less than thirty seconds they took to survey each other, the boat roared to life and sped away. Had Kingfisher dropped anchor instead of allowing the boat to drift while they prepared to dive, they would've had a minute or so to climb aboard … but he didn't, and now they were bobbing in the middle of the ocean.

His voice pained, Clay said, "Only about a mile to shore. I can make it, can you?"

Treading water, Katie took in the paling face beside her. "You're not gonna last long unless I can stop the bleeding."

Clay realized the weight of the shaft and the speargun, although not significant, would drain his energy and hinder his ability to swim. "Can you cut the cable and pull the wire out of my leg?"

Sadly, Katie shook her head. "Although it is thin, it is steel and this knife won't severe it. But I have an idea that will help with both the weight and slow the bleeding. Give me your arm."

"What are you going to do?" Clay extended his arm, trusting her.

"Sorry, but I need to ruin your wetsuit. Gonna cut off the sleeve and use the material as a compression bandage. I'll disconnect the reel from the speargun, and with the first wrap of the neoprene strip, I'll cover your wound and on the second, fasten both the shaft and the reel to your leg, so they don't drag. They may provide more stable pressure against both wounds, but you won't be able to bend your leg without risking further damage."

"Yeah, okay." As she sliced through the synthetic rubber at his shoulder, another worry popped into Clay's head. "Sharks … won't they be attracted by the scent of my blood?"

Katie sucked in a breath and stopped a moment as she gazed into his eyes as she found courage. "We'll deal with that if it comes to pass. Right now, I need to slow the blood loss."

"Promise … if they come … you swim like hell away from me." Clay's blue orbs bore into Katie's azure eyes. "Promise me."

"I can't."

"Dammit, I'm not going to be the cause of your death," Clay ground out.

"Oh, but I can be yours? You got speared saving my life. Shut up and let me try and save yours." Katie cut at the fabric viciously, the thought of losing Clay to a shark attack tore at her soul.

Realizing he wouldn't win her concession, and the conversation detracted from what they needed to do, Clay shut his mouth. As Katie pulled the barrel up and used the knife as a screwdriver to detach the reel, a solution came to mind. One Katie would not like, but he wouldn't be swayed from.

As the speargun separated from the reel's casing, Katie allowed the unneeded piece to drop as she said, "Alright, this is gonna sting a bit, but I'm going to pull the wire through to so this reel is flush against the back of your thigh. I need you to float on your back, so I can see what I'm doing."

Clay did as requested, grimacing and holding tight to the spear as she carefully threaded the cable through his wound and created securing twists in the wire on both sides to prevent the wire from sliding and slicing further. Groaning when she made the first pass to cover her wire knots and pulled the makeshift bandage tight, Clay gathered up the loose wire in his hand. When Katie reached for it, intending to bind it to his thigh, he refused to give it to her.

"What are you doing?" Katie wiped the water from her face as a wave splashed her.

"Need a weapon."

Katie's eyes nearly bugged out as comprehension hit her like a tidal wave. "You can't use that! It is attached to you. If you spear a shark, you'll be attached to it. You'll die."

"And you might live." Glad for adrenaline masking much of his pain, but aware it wouldn't last much longer, Clay began swimming. He used a combat sidestroke, a super-efficient stroke, which would maximize the distance he could travel before depleting his energy.

Frustrated with Clay, but having no choice, Katie followed him and prayed they didn't encounter any sharks.

* * *

**_North Keeling Island_ **

"Almost there. Stay with me. Please," Katie begged, the fear in her voice clear. They had been swimming for an hour or so. Clay managed a decent stroke for about ten minutes, but the amount of blood he lost zapped him.

For the next thirty-five minutes, she urged him to take a few strokes and then they floated while he rested. The rest periods lasted longer than the swimming. For the last fifteen minutes, she mostly positioned Clay on his back using a cross-chest carry, keeping his head above water as she did a modified back-sidestroke.

Several times he insisted he could swim, and she let him try, but after one or two strokes he would flounder again. That he made it this far…  _hell, the fact he was still alive_... amazed her.

Katie wasn't too happy about the coral reef they needed to go through, but she wanted to get Clay out of the water as fast as possible, so she chose the shortest route to land. "Watch your feet. The reef can slice them bad," Katie said as she put her protected booted foot on a coral shelf. Preparing to take a short breather before tackling the remainder of the distance, she hoped she would have enough energy left to drag him out of the water.

Floating in and out of awareness, Clay heard Katie. "Hmm k." He rolled away from her, trying to swim by himself again.

"Hey, hey … no! Clay. Let me." Her words fell on deaf ears, and he managed to pull away. Her own strength almost gone, trying to hold him proved impossible.

Clay began to swim, but he ran out of gas and began to sink. In the clear water, he spied the white sand of shore not too distant. Only partially thinking, forgetting he didn't wear the gloves he normally did, he reached out to grasp the pretty blue and black coral to propel himself forward. The rock moved, and a stinging sensation in his palm caused him to yank his hand away at the same moment Katie pulled him up to the surface.

"You idiot … we didn't come all this way for you to drown ten feet from shore," Katie huffed as tears welled in her eyes.  _This man doesn't give up. His perseverance is a thing to behold._

His gaze fixated on the swimming coral. He mumbled, "Never seen rocks swim. Must not be in Kansas anymore, Toto."

"What?"

Clay pointed.

Katie turned to look as she maintained her hold on him. Clay had been somewhat less than lucid the last few minutes … an effect of blood loss to be sure. The small amount of blood mixing with water around his hand caught her attention first, but the motion beyond overrode all thoughts as she glimpsed the almost four-foot-long yellow-lipped sea krait moving away. The distinctive blueish gray krait banded with uniform width black rings and paddle-like tail spurred her into action.

"Did it bite you?" Katie said as she grabbed for his hand and flipped it over.

Clay chuckled. "Who's the idiot now … rocks don't bite."

Katie's heart seized upon seeing the tell-tale sign of a snakebite, knowing the banded sea krait's venom was a very powerful neurotoxin, and depending on how much the krait injected, could be lethal.  _No, oh God no! How am I going to save him now?_


	2. Loyalty and the Lost

**_Aboard the Kobayashi Maru_ **

Lambasting himself for his failure as he stood at the prow for the last hour, Holt scanned the horizon with binoculars. This was the safest place for him since every time Quinn spotted him, his glare sent daggers his way which lacerated him. The other men of Bravo were not any better, he was on everyone's shit list, including Koala's and the rest of his squad too.  _If I could go back and change my behavior towards Katie, I would. If anything happens to her, the guys are gonna beat the shit out of me, and I'll deserve every punch._

Holt hoped Kilpatrick and Spenser were okay. He regretted his actions, by being such an utter ass.  _She didn't deserve the attitude I threw her way. I may have jeopardized not only her life, but the Yank's as well._  Their continued safety and health would be the only way he would be allowed to remain on Koala's squad and if the Texan had his way, the boat. His Sarge and the American Master Chief put the lives of their teams ahead of all else, and Holt understood he broke a cardinal rule by allowing his personal opinion to put mates at risk.

Koala moved to the front of the boat, needing to ensure Holt's head was in the game. Later, he would be having an extensive conversation with him. He stopped beside his second in command and started to open his mouth, but Holt beat him to speaking.

"Sarge, I buggered things up. You can do whatever you feel is necessary when we return, but I vow I will not let you down again …" he trailed off as his eyes picked up something. "Two vessels off port side. I can just make them out. A smaller one like the dive boat and a larger trawler." He pointed in the direction and handed the binoculars to his CO.

Koala called out, "Hayes, check out your ten o'clock."

In the wheelhouse, Jason trained his field glasses to the left. "Two boats. Can't tell if it is the Karnivorous Kookaburra or not, but it is about the right size."

"I say we check it out," Ray waited for Jason's command before changing course.

Sonny shook his head. "It's not where they were going to be. If it isn't them, we'll be wasting time."

Jason considered both and made a decision. "We head for the boats. If not them, perhaps we can communicate with Blackburn, and they might have an extra radio or parts to fix this one."

Ray nodded. "Perhaps have a sat phone too."

"Sonny, Brock, Trent, break out the gear. I want everyone armed and ready on the off chance this is trouble," Jason said as his gut churned. The Dilbert couple had gone missing, and they still had no clue as to why.

One possibility entered Jason's head … pirates. They were only about six hundred nautical miles from the Lampung province on the southern tip of the Indonesian island of Sumatra which Mandy's briefing said was experiencing a rash of high-seas piracy. The only part which didn't fit nicely with his theory was Kingfisher had not been taken.

Though he supposed the dive master might've bought his freedom by telling the pirates who his high-profile and wealthy customers were, or he was in on it with them. To his thinking, it was a plausible scenario.

Ransom demands sometimes took several weeks to be sent in this type of situation, or they might be trying to sell them to a terrorist faction in which case a ransom would never be sent. So, Jason would take necessary precautions to keep the teams safe and not be blindsided by an attack.

* * *

**_Aboard the Labeeba Trawler_ **

Kingfisher lay on the deck of Luncai's fishing trawler, moaning in pain as the ship's medic applied pressure to his gut wound. He radioed Luncai hoping he was in the area because Kingfisher knew he couldn't make it back to port without help.

"Jadi bagaimana ini berlaku?" Luncai asked how this happened in his native Malay, staring down with contempt at the man who supplied him with shark fins from time to time.

"After I speared the Shelia in the heart and threw her over the side, the SEAL came at me with a fourteen-inch knife. He got in two lucky swipes before I disarmed him and slit his throat before tossing him overboard," Kingfisher lied, hiding the fact a woman gutted him and embellishing the size of the knife.

"Are they dead like the other couple?" Luncai switched to English as he crouched down, wondering if he should finish the job and be rid of Kingfisher. Of late, this man brought too much notice to his illegal fishing operation by being stupid. He considered dumping Kingfisher's bleeding carcass over the side because with his freezers full, Luncai needed to head back to his home port on Legundi Island, and it would be a long seven-hundred-mile journey.

"Of course. The sharks had a feast." Kingfisher shrieked as the questionable physician used an unsterile staple gun to close the wound in his stomach.

"Captain, the Kobayashi Maru is approaching."

Luncai stood, wondering what the old fisherman was doing out. Rarely was Bertie sober enough and his boat was not what Luncai would call seaworthy.

Kingfisher's eyes rounded. "Keller said Bertie rented his boat to a bunch of soldiers. They must be looking for the Dilberts just like the couple I killed. You must kill them too, or they might find out about your business."

Luncai kicked Kingfisher in the side, and as the man shrieked, he shouted, "This is your fault." He turned to his first mate and spoke Malay, "Let them come close before you open fire. No survivors. Then sink the boat." He started to stride to the wheelhouse as his medic spoke.

"What do you want me to do with Kingfisher?"

Turning back to glare at the blubbering man on his deck, Luncai instructed, "Leave him lying there. If he catches a bullet in the crossfire, it is no loss."

* * *

_**Keeling Island** _

"A little further. Almost there," Katie encouraged as they both crawled out of the ocean. She wished she had the strength to carry Clay, but she was zapped after their hour or so in the water and keeping him afloat. She was grateful and in awe of Clay's perseverance and stamina.

His upper body beyond the reach of the surf at high tide, his left leg straight behind him, his arms like rubber, his right leg bending at the knee to help propel him forward, Clay pushed one last time. Empty, no fumes remaining, he lowered his cheek to the sand, and he finally released his death grip on the spear. "Can't."

"Please …" Katie got to her knees.

"Wanna laze … on the sand … no more … blue lagoon."

"That's right, no more water, but you're not quite there yet, Silkie. You can rest in a moment." Katie needed the SEAL on dry land. "Roll to your back."

Clay tried to push himself over but failed.

"Okay, alright. I'll help." Katie scooted closer, pushed him, and he flopped like a limp noodle onto his back.

Gazing up at the cloudless sky, Clay sighed. "Didn't drown."

"Wasn't gonna let you." Katie moved to the top of Clay so she could slide her hands under his shoulders and into his armpits. She hoped to have enough oomph left to drag him further up the beach. She sat on her heels, gathering energy.

"Ash-hole didn't win … keeps trying to … drag me down … not gonna let him win. Dolphins saved me."

Katie put a hand on Clay's brow to check for fever. Not likely this quick, but his words made little sense. He was a little warm, so she ignored his words and slipped both hands under him. "Need you to push with your right foot, don't try to use your left. On three. One, two, three."

She pulled with all her might, and luckily Clay assisted by pushing. "Again. One, two, three." Katie panted, and she noticed Clay's face contorted in a grimace. "One more time." Almost out of the ocean's reach, Katie's arms shook with exhaustion, but she wouldn't give up. "Okay, just one more and you can rest."

Clay bent his knee again, dug his bare right heel into the sand, and pushed with everything he had when Katie said three. His body shuddered and his eyes closed.

"Hey, no. No! Clay. Stay awake."

He mumbled, "Not sleeping. Can't move more … sorry."

"You did good. Rest now." Katie wanted to collapse beside him, but she couldn't. Using the knife, she started slicing off a strip of his remaining sleeve. She needed to put a tourniquet on his left forearm to slow the progress of the venom. She wished the Karnivorous Kookaburra was here so she could use the antivenom Kingfisher said he carried in the med kit, but wishing didn't make it so.

She began to review the symptoms she needed to watch for … unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, she had experience dealing with snake bites, though they were land based ones and not kraits.

Clay drifted, escaping from his pain in a semiconscious state as ludicrous images floated in his mind. A sea nymph with long, flowing wheat-colored hair and Katie's features supported him as he held his trident at the ready to fight off the great white shark with Ash's face trying to attack him. His shark father couldn't break through the protective barrier created by pygmy killer whales bearing the faces of Jason, Sonny, Trent, Brock, and Ray. Cerberus, in the form of a seal … an ocean puppy … swam next to him, barking commands to the Bravo dolphins while a kookaburra flew overhead laughing at him.

Intense pain in his lower left arm caused Clay's eyes to pop open as he sucked in a breath. "Sonofabitch."

"Sorry, needs to be tight."

Katie's face swam before him as his stomach flipped. "Gonna be …" he gagged, found himself roughly turned on his right just before he puked. Kiwi tasted lousy coming up. He spat several times wishing for water to rinse. Drained again, he flopped to his back and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Stay here … I won't be gone long," Katie ordered as she rose to unsteady legs.

Clay snorted.  _Where the fuck would I go? I can't even sit up at the moment._  "Yeah, K."

Scanning the area, Katie started towards the palms at the edge of the beach. With any luck, she would find some coconuts on the ground and manage to crack them open to provide both of them some liquid and nourishment.

* * *

_**Aboard the Kobayashi Maru** _

Ray peered through his high-powered sniper scope. "Jace, the boat tied up next to the Labeeba trawler is the Karnivorous Kookaburra, that's Kingfisher's boat. I don't see the kid or Katie though." Moving to view the trawler, Ray hollered, "Take cover!" right before pinging sounds of bullets hitting metal erupted around them.

Someone slammed Sonny into the decking. With a heavy weight on top of him, Quinn yelled, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, HOLT!" as he tried to shift the Aussie off.

"THREE, STATUS?" Jason shouted slipping into mission language as the men on the fishing trawler opened up on them and everyone dove for cover.

"No harm … unless you consider being pinned by this asshole!" Sonny responded as he pushed on the larger man.

"HOLT!" Koala bellowed when his second in command failed to move.

Realization hit both Sonny and Koala at the same time. Koala scrambled to them just as Sonny managed to roll Holt over and both spied blood seeping from a gut wound.

"SHIT! Man down." Sonny reached out to apply pressure to the exit wound as he comprehended Holt saved his life … took a bullet meant for him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Koala added his pressure to the entrance hole on Holt's back. "Hang on, mate. Don't you go anywhere."

Holt's eyes fluttered open. He sucked in a ragged breath and moaned as his gaze landed on Koala. "Not … going …"

"Shut up … don't talk. Save your energy," Sonny said before swiveling his head. "TRENT!"

Dragging his med kit with him, avoiding lifting his head above the short hull which protected them from the continuing onslaught of bullets, Trent crawled to them. "I got you." The massive amount of blood loss so fast concerned him. He turned to Koala. "Blood type?"

"AB positive," Koala answered, fear he might lose Holt increasing, but his mind slipping into combat mode.

"Good. He can take any type then." Trent set to work while the rest of the men returned gunfire. He started the transfusion then began to address stopping the bleeding.

When Trent told him to move, Sonny shifted and removed his hands. He took one moment to stare at his blood-covered fingers. Rage built in him, and he gripped his weapon, ready to make whoever the assholes were that were firing at them pay for what they had done. He and Holt might not be on the same page, the same team, but they were in the same brotherhood … men willing to risk their lives, so the cake-eaters of the world remained safe.

As an explosion erupted in a fireball at the rear of their boat … something blowing the engine to kingdom come, Jason called out, "Two, Five, launch the dingy and our gear in the water on the other side. Three, Four, move Holt to the craft for safety."

Koala directed his men, "Danvers, Riley, help them. Kasey, keep laying down cover fire." He joined Jason, firing at the trawler too. "How do you want to play this?"

Assessing the situation, Jason said, "Bravo minus Trent will dive and swim under their vessel while you and your men keep them busy. We'll come up on the other side and while they are distracted, board and take them out."

"Solid plan." Koala agreed, and the men set to work.

Once Holt was transferred into the inflatable boat with Trent still tending him, Danvers and Riley joined their teammates in engaging the hostiles as Bravo pulled on their mini-rebreathers and prepared to dive.

* * *

**_Keeling Island_ **

Gone much longer than she expected, hating to leave Clay alone so long, but not having a choice, Katie knelt and used the knife and a rock, to poke holes in several coconuts. She moved closer to Clay who had not even acknowledged her return. Worried, she lifted his head with one hand as she tipped the coconut and dribbled a little of the milk on his lips hoping his mouth would open automatically. "Open up. You need to drink."

Clay's tongue darted out, licking his dry lips, tasting something sweet. His lashes fluttered open, but he was not truly conscious of his surroundings. When more liquid trickled in, he swallowed, the tepid fluid soothing his parched throat.

"Good. Only little sips." Katie continued to feed Clay small amounts as she breathed both a sigh of relief and bit her lower lip, bothered by the increased heat radiating from Clay. An infection had set in, and she had nothing to treat him with, but at least he was still breathing. The neurotoxin of the krait could cause paralysis and if that occurred his lungs would cease working, and he would die from lack of oxygen.

When Clay's lids shut and head lolled to the side, letting the precious life-giving elixir dribble out, Katie stopped and lowered his head to the sand once more. She tilted her head back and took a long drink, sating her thirst. Gazing out at the Indian Ocean, she prayed for a miracle … for her squad and Clay's team to locate them before an incredible man died.

Clay's mumbling brought Katie's attention back to him. "Not me … not source … please … believe. Ashhole … wants to drown me."

Katie wondered if he kept saying asshole because it sounded like ash hole, but she only brushed through his hair and whispered, "Hush, I'm here. I won't let you drown. Stay still. Shhhh. You'll be alright."

Locked in a feverish nightmare, the inferno fed by real-life, Clay relived the confrontation with Bravo team after the interview with his father aired, but his fears twisted the events.

* * *

**_Clay's Nightmare_ **

Sitting at the local bar, gaping at the TV … anger … rage … fury … disappointment, and a perception of paternal betrayal yet again filled Clay. He should've never gotten his hopes up that his father legitimately wanted to establish some sort of normalish relationship with him. He had ample experience which proved the man only cared about himself.

_Now the reason for Ash coming to my apartment several days ago is clear. Ash invited me out to a public place for a 'friendly' beer to establish me … his own son … his flesh and blood … as the source of his information. Why? What did I ever do to the guy to make him want to ruin my life? The brass … hell Bravo team is going to believe I'm the source, though I never said a damned thing except … maybe._

"Clay, son, sorry about the call. So, the manuscript … I'll bring a copy over—"

Livid, Clay's right fist smashed into Ash's jaw as he roared, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT A GODDAMNED THING TO DO WITH YOU. YOU CAN SHOVE THAT MANUSCRIPT UP YOUR ASS!"

He stormed out of the bar and hopped into his car, never looking back, not caring one whit what his loutish old man thought. The ashhole could vanish from the earth and Clay wouldn't shed a tear.

After driving erratically, making unsafe lane changes which would cost him his license if a cop had spotted him, Clay pulled to a stop in the DEVGRU parking lot … his mustang crooked and taking up two spaces. He needed to be where he felt safe and wanted … in the place of true family … with his brothers.

He pushed open the door to the Bravo lockers, took five steps inside, expecting it to be empty, yet still a place of refuge from the onslaught of emotions his father's betrayal created. Clay halted dead in his tracks as five angry men glared at him. He opened his mouth, "It's not me. I'm not the source. Please believe me. Ashhole is trying to drag me down."

Jason shook his head. Fury in his eyes as he bellowed, "LIAR! HOW CAN WE BELIEVE YOU? HOW ELSE WOULD ASH FIND OUT ABOUT THE MISSION? NONE OF US WOULD EVER TALK TO HIM. TO THINK I EVER CONSIDERED YOU FAMILY."

The left hook caught Clay off guard, and he stumbled backward, closer to his cage. Clay's hands came up in supplication as his blue eyes filled with tears at Jason's verbal and physical rejection. "Please … believe … I didn't say anything."

Sonny growled, "And here we thought you were trustworthy, but you're a liability. I thought of you as a little brother." He lunged, lassoing Spenser's throat with his hand and slammed him against wire cage, squeezing. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You're as loyal and loathsome as your asshole dad."

Lightheaded, Clay tried to speak, croaked out a, "No," but Sonny's grip on his larynx tightened cutting off his air, causing bursts of light to flash before his eyes.

Trent yanked Sonny off, and as Clay gasped for breath, he hoped at least one of them believed him. He was disabused of that notion as Trent's finger jabbed his chest several times, hard enough to bruise a lung. "I spent precious time and resources saving your lousy ass multiple times. You don't deserve to be here. I want to rip out your liver and feed it to the rabid leopard in the cave while you bleed out."

The blitz continued as Ray said, "Wish my shot had missed when Doza's men tried to lynch you. Perhaps you should commit suicide in the same manner as Judas … go hang yourself."

A roundhouse kick delivered by Ray to his lumbar dropped Clay to his knees. As his hand reached for his aching lower back, Clay peered over at the only two not to assault him, begging Brock and Cerberus not to forsake him.

"Sick em'," Brock ordered with a lethal glint in his eyes as he let Cerb off his leash.

Clay screamed as Cerberus attacked, sinking his teeth into his left thigh and started to thrash him about the locker room as the men of Bravo stood in a circle surrounding him, laughing at his anguished laments, pleading with them to believe he would never lie to them, leak mission details, or betray their trust.

* * *

_**Keeling Island** _

Clay's body thrashed back and forth as he moaned, "No … Cerb … no."

Katie held Clay with all her might, trying to keep him calm as the fever raged and his mind became locked in some horrific memory or nightmare which made no sense to her. She needed his body to remain still since vigorous movement would speed the venom through his system.

At her physical limit, Katie let loose her hold and tears spilled down as she collapsed beside Clay. "Lord, I haven't prayed much in a long time. Please, I beseech You, protect him … keep him alive … don't let this lionhearted man die. He has suffered greatly already. The scars on his body are testament to the labors he has endured. Lay Your hand upon Your lamb and bring him into Your light. Allow him to rest at ease in Your loving arms and bring his brothers to him in time. I believe they will be lost if they find him here lifeless."

Several moments later, Clay settled, going limp. Katie lay one hand on his fevered brow while her other lightly clasped his wrist, searching for his pulse. Finding a steady beat, she peered up at the blue sky. "Thank you, Lord." Katie allowed her body to relax, taking a few moments to rest. Exhausted, without meaning to, she slipped off to sleep.

* * *

**_Aboard the Labeeba Trawler_ **

Luncai took cover in the pilothouse as his men continued to shoot at the Kobayashi Maru. He left Kingfisher laying on the deck hoping the return fire would rid him of a problem without actually committing murder. Though he was not above doing so if Kingfisher survived. So far, the man proved to be lackluster and unreliable, bringing more trouble than he was worth.

He grinned as another explosion ripped through the decrepit fishing boat. It wouldn't be long before it sank and all those aboard still living would become fish food. He might just garner a large haul of shark fins when they scented the blood and came in to feed.

When his men started dropping, Luncai couldn't figure out how or why, until he spied four men on the opposite side of his trawler, laying waste to anyone with a weapon. When his cousin fell, double-tapped in the chest, Luncai decided he would rather live.

His mind working fast, devising a plan on the fly, Luncai dropped his gun and raised his hands. "Don't shoot. I'm only a fisherman. You can take my haul, but leave my men alive."

Gunfire ceased as Luncai's crew stared at their captain wondering what was going on.

In Malay, he said, "Menurunkan senjata anda," then repeated in English, "lower your guns." As the crew lay down their weapons, Luncai peered at the tall man with black hair and a scruffy beard who exuded authority. "I'm a humble fisherman protecting my livelihood. Don't kill me … us."

Jason asked, "Why did you fire on us?"

"Are you not pirates? Three hauls in the last month have been stolen from me by pirates." Luncai played up his confusion.

Kingfisher saw his opening, getting in a volley before Luncai could rat him out. "He's lying. Luncai attacked me. He's a pirate. Killed my clients … threw Clay and Katie overboard. Wanted to steal my boat. He did this to me." Kingfisher pointed to the laceration across his abdomen the bitch had given him.

Luncai shouted, "I did not. He sent out a mayday. I thought he was working with you … drawing me into a trap. We tried to help him." He waved at his dead medic. "My man was treating him. No one else was aboard his craft."

"ENOUGH!" Jason glanced between the two men, not sure who to believe. He turned to Ray. "Any suggestions?"

"We search Kingfisher's boat and this trawler for them, and if we don't find them, we interrogate both … separately."

"They're not here … I told you he killed them and tossed their bodies in the ocean," Kingfisher reasserted.

"Shut it before I feed you to the fishes," Sonny growled at Kingfisher, not believing a word out of the man's mouth.

Jason ignored Sonny's remark, realizing if both Kingfisher and Luncai were claiming Clay and Katie were dead, he hated to admit it, but one of these men might be telling the truth. "Three, Five, secure the able-bodied men, keep the captain separate. Leave the wounded here for Four to treat. Search this vessel, then take the Kookaburra to retrieve our guys. Once they're safe on board, toss both boats to find any clue to where Bravo Six and Kilo Six are." Turning to Ray, he said, "Get on the radio and try to raise HAVOC."

Bravo moved to comply with orders as Jason pressed his comms button to communicate with Koala. "Bravo One to Kilo One."

"Kilo One, go ahead." Koala kicked his feet along with Danvers, Kasey, and Riley, propelling the dingy away from the rapidly sinking Kobayashi Maru, not wanting the rubber craft or any of them to be sucked down to Davey's Locker with it.

"Hostiles secured. No sign of our boy and girl. Coming to get you … we need to do a bit of field interrogation."

"Copy. All hands in the water. Kilo One out."

After taking a moment to watch the burning rust bucket taking its swan dive, Jason peered down at Kingfisher. He drew in a breath and crouched. "Now, tell me exactly what happened. Or I might let my man feed you to the sharks."

* * *

**_Keeling Island_ **

Waking, disoriented, Clay blinked several times, unable to clear his blurry vision. Raising a hand to wipe his eyes, he groaned when sand landed in his face. He turned, rolling to his right side, the stench of something assaulting his nose but unable to discern the source.

Unsure why his left leg didn't want to cooperate when he pushed up to his knees, he hung his head down between his arms as they supported him, to peer past his chest to his legs. His sight clearing a little, he spied something wrapped around his thigh but gave it little thought as something drove him to want to rise.

Digging his toes into the warm sand and using his right knee for leverage, he managed to make it to his feet. Allowing his right limb to bear the majority of his weight, Clay began limping … not sure where he was going or why, but a sense of urgency made him continue to move.

Oblivious to the spear dragging behind him, or Katie lying on the beach asleep, Clay listlessly wandered into the lush vegetation. When his left palm came in contact with the bark of a coconut tree, Clay grimace and pulled it away. He squinted as he tried to focus on his hand to find out why it hurt. Noting two punctures, he wondered what caused them.

Like a lemming following the group even if it meant leaping off a ledge, Clay heeded a voice in his head leading him somewhere for some reason he didn't comprehend but sensed it meant life or death.

Unsure how long or how far he walked, Clay stumbled and fell over a log. He couldn't hold back the scream as something tugged on his left leg. Lying on the ground, panting and unable to move, agony rippled through his lower limb.

Having awoken with a start, several minutes ago, Katie stared in disbelief finding an empty spot where Clay had been. It took her only a moment to notice the trail created by what she was certain was the spear. Hurrying as fast as she could, she followed.

A pained cry … Clay's voice … pierced Katie to the core and she redoubled her speed, wondering what the hell was going on. Coming to a little clearing, she found him on his back with the shaft lodged on the opposite side of the log beside Clay.

Going to her knees, releasing the stuck spear, she couldn't help the ire in her tone. "Just where the bloody hell do you think you are going? You shouldn't be moving. Jesus H. Christ, do you have a death wish?"

Clay blinked up at Katie then his unfocused eyes roamed around. "What?"

Witnessing his confusion, Katie softened her voice, realizing the fever likely scrambled his mind. "We need to get back to the beach. We won't be found if we don't stay visible." She pushed Clay up to a sitting position. "Let me take your weight."

Shaking his head, Clay mumbled, "Stop. Listen."

Humoring him, knowing she needed him to cooperate to stand, unable to carry him herself, she halted and said, "Listen to what?"

Clay dropped to his back again. "Don't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Crying."

Katie thought she would be crying soon. Clay's pale features scared her, but she sat still and tuned her ears to the sounds as she scanned the landscape. Her eyes almost bugged out as she discerned a soft, mournful keening. She attempted to locate the direction, finding it impossible with the plethora of bird noises. "Do you know which way it is coming from?"

Clay shut his eyes and concentrated. His arm swung out, and he pointed. "That way."

"You stay here. Don't move an inch or I swear you will receive a hundred lashes with a leather strap."

Katie rose and started in the direction Clay indicated. After about fifty yards, she stopped and stared. Karen Dilbert, her eyes swollen and red, sat weeping next to Gareth Dilbert who lay unmoving on the ground. "Karen? Karen Dilbert?"

Lethargic, dehydrated, in shock, and certain her husband died, Karen slowly turned her head when her name was softly called. Disbelieving her eyes, she turned back to her husband and continued her grieving.

* * *

**_Aboard the Karnivorous Kookaburra_ **

After searching both boats and finding neither Clay or Katie, they tossed both for clues to their whereabouts but found nothing except their bags and one belonging to Karen Dilbert. Interrogating both Kingfisher and Luncai produced no usable information. Luncai's crew spoke no English, and none of his or Koala's men spoke Malay, which frustrated Jason. He wished for Clay to be here for his language skills … the kid could've probably made some sense and well, helped locate the kid.

In the end, Jason contacted HAVOC and hashed out a plan with Blackburn. The USS Kearsarge would launch a Seahawk with medics onboard and fly to the Labeeba's location to extract Holt, Kingfisher, and two wounded crew of the trawler. Danvers and Riley would stay aboard the Labeeba and await the arrival of the HMAS Lancaster, an Aussie patrol boat, which would take control of the vessel illegally fishing in Australian waters. All of Bravo, plus Koala and Kasey would take Kingfisher's boat and backtrack the GPS coordinates all the way to a point about a mile off of North Keeling island.

They all were aware searching for Clay and Katie would be like finding a needle in a haystack, especially if they had been dumped in the ocean. The blood splatters on the Kookaburra indicated a significant struggle occurred, but they all held out hope their teammates entered the water alive and uninjured, and the blood was only Kingfisher's.

If so, Jason put stock in Clay's swimming abilities. A mile swim would be nothing for the kid and Spenser would do everything in his power to ensure Kilpatrick made it too. However, if they went in injured, making land without encountering sharks would be miraculous. Jason spotted Ray praying, which actually relieved him a little. His friend experienced a crisis of faith after Mexico and finding him saying a prayer meant Ray was making headway.

Glancing at Sonny, Jason realized his weapons expert's head was seriously not in the game. Sonny laid into Lisa hard when they made contact with HAVOC, reaming her over her sloppy work in acquiring the Kobayashi Maru. Jason ordered Sonny to zip it, and still incensed and needing a release, Quinn punched a hole in one of the galley cabinets.

Jason raked his hand through his hair and dropped to one of the seats, taking a moment to regroup himself. This was a disaster and he needed to find a way to bring the kid home.

Manning the wheel, Koala glanced at Jason, before returning his gaze ahead as the boat sliced through the water at full throttle. His mind was split between worry for Holt, thankful for Trent's efforts, concern for Katie and Clay, unsure if they still lived, and determination to find both. As the radio crackled to life, he responded, "Good Copy HAVCO, go ahead."

* * *

**_Airfield_ _on West Island – HAVOC_ **

Lisa squeezed the button and spoke into the handset, "Be advised we now have … uh, well, a sort-of ISR over North Keeling and have located four human-sized heat signatures a half klick into the jungle from the east side. Three are together and the fourth is about fifty yards away."

Eric stood behind Lisa, letting her relay the information. She had been worried and angry at herself for procuring the leaky bucket named the Kobayashi Maru and had toiled non-stop to find a way to help locate Clay and Katie. Some might call it dumb luck, but Eric understood the hard work and dedication it took to provide logistics for Bravo. The guys never took Lisa for granted, although she made her job look easy … she always anticipated their needs before they even knew they had them.

As she communicated the global positioning coordinates to Koala, Eric recalled the painstaking efforts Lisa expended to assist the boys. She contacted the HMAS Lancaster and spoke to another petty officer in charge of the ship's logistics. Between the two of them, they managed to discover the Earth Sciences Department at the University College London were surveying the populations of seabirds which nest on North Keeling via a satellite using thermal imaging.

With a few tweaks to the programming by Lester, their support tech, Lisa had been able to direct the satellite and begin a search grid, which ultimately located four heat signatures characteristic of human bodies. The only question in their minds was if two of the thermal images were Spenser and Kilpatrick, or perhaps someone else visiting the island.

After ending the transmission, Lisa leaned back in her chair. Sonny's diatribe hit home, and all her concerns that she was abandoning her boys to go to OCS came back full force.  _I never expected to fall for Sonny … I value our friendship. Losing him because I let our relationship evolve into something more than it ever should have hurts so much. Dammit, Sonny would've never found the damn training manual if I hadn't allowed myself to go down that path. I should've learned my lesson after Danny died. I can't afford a love life with anyone within DEVGRU, it puts them all at risk._

Sonny reacted the way she feared all the guys would … which is why she dreaded telling them all about OCS regardless of what Eric said. The loutish behavior and cold words from Sonny after he found out cemented all her concerns, lacerated her heart, and left her wanting to curl up, hideaway, and lick her wounds.

But she couldn't … not now, not yet. This would likely be the last op with the team, and because she failed to provide Bravo a decent boat, Clay was now lost somewhere in the Indian Ocean. She refused to go out on a low note. She liked Clay a lot, and she would remain at her post and do whatever it took to bring him back.

"Lisa."

Pulled from her thoughts, Lisa turned to the lieutenant commander. "Yeah?"

"Go rest."

"Can't do that. Not yet. The guys aren't resting, and they've been in the thick of things. I'm going to monitor the island so I can relay any movement to Bravo."

Eric nodded. "I'll bring you coffee then." Davis was as stubborn as Jason in her own way. He learned just how tenacious she was in the Ecuador jungle when Carlson tried to kill all of Bravo team. Her quick thinking saved his life that day when she shot Carlson, and she also located Clay which saved the kid's life too. He would miss having Lisa on the team when she started OCS … it would be a loss felt by all of them, but he supported her desire because Lisa would make one hell of an officer.

* * *

**_Keeling Island_ **

Karen rubbed her eyes after drinking the milk from another coconut before offering more to Gareth. The woman next to her a godsend … she didn't know how to thank Katie. Her mind so muddled due to lack of water that after Gareth fell from the tree, having climbed up to secure another coconut to use as a hammer in his attempt to break open a nut found on the ground, she assumed he was dead. He was only unconscious and roused shortly after Katie assured her that he was alive.

"Come on, Karen, help me with Gareth, we need to return to my friend," Katie said as she assisted Mr. Dilbert to a sitting position after determining he had a nasty lump on the back of his head. Gareth suffered from dehydration and a concussion for sure, but luckily, his fall didn't break any bones.

Both women supported the groggy man as they made their way back to Clay. Once arriving, Katie set Gareth down a little ways from Clay and instructed Karen, "Help Gareth sip more coconut water … go slow though. I need to check on Clay."

Kneeling beside Spenser, she said, "Hey, hey. Wake up." She lightly shook his shoulder and getting no response tapped his cheek. "Clay, you need to wake."

Unfocused, feverish eyes flickered open.

"There you are. You found them. Karen and Gareth. Now, you stay with me. I'm not losing you … we need to tell your team about your legendary tracking skills. Ones that kick in when you aren't even lucid."

Clay grinned up at the lovely sprite above him. "Pretty," he mumbled.

Lifting his head, Katie dribbled a bit of liquid on his lips again. "Drink."

Licking his cracked lips, Clay greedily sought the moisture. "Hot. Hurt."

"I know. Wish I could do more. Rest." She lowered his head to the soft, broad grass under a laurelwood tree. Noises brought Katie's head whipping up and turning towards the beach direction. Spying the large form with gray hair breaking through the foliage, Katie almost squealed with delight. "Koala! Here. Over here."

Jason came next, his eyes taking in the four people as he said, "Trent … Clay's down." He keyed comms and reported, "HAVOC, Bravo One."

"Good Copy, One." Lisa's voice replied.

"Be advised … Spenser, Kilpatrick, and the Dilberts located alive. Unsure of Six's condition but will need medevac on the beach pronto."

Trent rushed towards Clay as the rest of Bravo fanned out and began to assess Karen and Gareth and Koala went to Katie. Taking a knee as he shrugged off his med pack, he surveyed the kid with practiced eyes. Much of the blood on the decking and the rear of the hull had been Clay's by the paleness presented to him.

As soon as Koala released her, Katie turned to Trent. "He was speared on the boat. A banded sea krait bit him as we passed through the coral reef. He is running a fever … the wound must be infected. He's been in and out, not lucid much of the time. I wish the Kookaburra was here … Kingfisher said he carried antivenom in his med kit."

Sonny stood after giving Karen a hydration pack. "I'll go."

"Me too. I'm a faster swimmer than Sonny," Brock said as he dropped his pack next to Ray.

"Go. Both of you." Jason pressed comms again. "Kilo Three, find the first aid kit on the boat. Bravo Three and Five are on their way. We need the antivenom it contains."

Katie's eyes widened, and she swayed, her energy waning and fatigue seeping back in now that reinforcements had arrived. "You got Kingfisher?"

Koala guided Katie down to sit on the log and handed her water. "Yes. Now rest. You did well. We got you now."

A long sigh escaped, and Katie's hand shook as she watched Trent start a transfusion on Clay while Jason knelt next to the young man, placed a hand on his forehead, and leaned down to whisper in Clay's ear. She recognized the look. Clay's brothers cared about him deeply.

Koala sat next to Katie. "Can you tell me what happened? How you located the Dilberts?"

Her gaze never leaving Clay, Katie said, "Kingfisher tried to kill me after he got a call from someone. Clay saved me by launching himself at me and knocking me down. The spear ended up in his leg, but he disarmed Kingfisher, and I grabbed the knife. When Clay fell, Kingfisher came after me again. Still dazed it was all I could do to hold the knife as the lout choked me. Clay managed to get him in a headlock and Kingfisher loosened his grasp on me, but afterwards forced Clay into the water.

"After Clay went overboard, and I managed to cut Kingfisher twice, one deep across his gut before my foot entangled in the wire that is through Clay's leg and ended up going over too. We weren't anchored, and the boat sped away before we could climb aboard.

"We had to swim here. He almost drowned, but he never gave up. If I hadn't rested a moment on the coral, he wouldn't have tried to swim by himself again, and he wouldn't have grabbed for the coral to propel himself forward. The rock turned out to be a yellow-lipped banded krait, and it bit him.

"After getting him to land, I gathered some coconuts, and we both drank before I fell asleep. I woke, and he was gone. I followed his trail, not hard to miss with the bloody spear dragging behind him. I found him here. I wanted to move him back to the beach, but he insisted he heard something."

Katie waved to the couple. "He did. She was crying. Thought Gareth died. Clay found them … not me."

"Kid. You with us?" Jason clasped Spenser's limp right hand.

"Boss?" Clay's eyes blinked open as a familiar voice sounded in his ear. Jason's face loomed above him. "Knew … you … come," he struggled to say as his need for air increased. "Trent?"

"I'm here. Tanking you up. You're a pint or two low." Trent kept his tone light, though he was concerned.

"Hard … bre … athe … ca … n't move." Clay tried moving but nothing worked, and his lungs didn't want to cooperate anymore. His eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness.

"He's not breathing, Jace. I need to intubate him. Give me a hand," Trent calmly ordered as he began pulling out the necessary supplies.

Katie scrambled up and over to Clay. "The krait venom is a potent neurotoxin which can cause paralysis. I can help too."

Glad to have two sets of capable hands to assist him, Trent set to work with a conventional laryngoscope, and in short order inserted the flexible plastic tube down Spenser's trachea and attached the bag, which Jason squeezed manually, ventilating Clay's lungs, providing life-sustaining oxygen to the kid.

As he waited for the antivenom, Trent moved on to Spenser's leg and cut off the makeshift compression bandage, impressed at Katie's ingenuity. "You kept him from bleeding out. Smart to use the wetsuit."

"All I had. Thank goodness I maintained my hold on the knife or … well, …" Katie drew in a shaky breath.

Jason peered into Kilpatrick's eyes, sincerity in his voice. "Thank you for saving the kid. We're kinda attached to him. He's everyone's little brother."

Katie nodded. "He's attached to you too. He kept mumbling your names." She sat back on her heels and grimaced as Trent pulled the spear line out of Clay's thigh after cutting the wire. She shifted her gaze to Jason. "He kept saying the ash-hole or asshole didn't win … he wouldn't drown him with Bravo watching his back. Does that have any significance?"

Arriving back with the antivenom, both Brock and Sonny overheard Katie. As Brock handed it to Trent to administer, Quinn dropped to the ground at Clay's feet his expression contorting with worry seeing the kid intubated and anger upon hearing Clay's most recent name for his father.

His hand lay on his little brother's right leg as Sonny ground out, "Ash Spenser … his father is an ASHHOLE. I would like to beat the shit out of him."

"Clay's dad?" Katie peered at him, dumbfounded.

Koala blew out a breath. It sounded like Clay had father issues just like Dan … though in truth, Dan misunderstood his father … oh hell, it was complicated, and Koala didn't understand it all since Dan didn't tell him everything. He was just happy Dan began responding to his letters again after many years of hiatus.

Jason stopped Sonny from revealing more with only a glance as he said, "We need to construct a stretcher."

"On it." Sonny stood, needing something to do as rage coursed through his veins for Clay's current predicament as well as what Ash had done to the kid. He stomped off to find the necessary materials as his mind replayed the night Clay ended up at the Bravo cage.

* * *

**_Sonny's Memory_ **

Gathered in Bravo's equipment locker room with everyone except Spenser, the topic of their conversation, after Jason called them to the base to get ahead of the fallout of Ash Spenser's interview on TV tonight … which was actually a repeat of one that played while they were out of country and Mandy had brought to Blackburn's attention as soon as one of her colleagues asked her about it.

Conversation halted as the door opened and Clay entered. The kid looked like shit … anger and hurt displayed on his face as clear as day. The kid rambled out, "It's not me. I'm not the source. Please believe me. Ashhole is trying to drag me down."

Jason shook his head. Fury in his eyes upon seeing the effect this had on Clay. "ASH IS A LIAR! WE BELIEVE YOU! SOMEONE ELSE TOLD ASH ABOUT THE MISSION! NONE OF US, INCLUDING YOU, WOULD EVER TALK TO HIM ABOUT A MISSION. I CONSIDER YOU FAMILY."

Clay stumbled backward, closer to his cage, shocked by the vehement support Jason showed him. Realizing the ire in Jason's voice was not directed at him, but Ash, Clay's hands came up to wipe the tears pooling in his blue eyes, his emotions overwhelmed by Jason's remarks.

Angry at Ash, Sonny growled, "We believe you. You are trustworthy, your father a liability. You are my little brother." He lunged, grasping Spenser as the kid started to crumble to keep him from falling and held him up against wire cage. "Apple falls far from the tree. You are loyal, unlike your loathsome asshole dad."

When Clay gasped for breath and appeared to be passing out due to a panic attack of sorts, Trent yanked him away. Trent's finger rubbed Clay's sternum hard trying to stimulate a response and get the kid to suck in a lungful of air. "I didn't spend precious time and resources saving your likable ass multiple times to lose you now. You don't deserve this, kid. I want to rip out Ash's liver and feed it to the rabid leopard in the cave while he bleeds out"

Ray moved forward, his face awash in fear as Clay struggled to breathe. "Wish I could've shot Ash before he tried to lynch your career. Ash should commit suicide in the same manner as Judas … go hang himself."

Suddenly, Clay dropped to his knees, his hand going to his lumbar region which had been bruised when a hostile in the mausoleum got the drop on him during their previous mission. Clay's wounded eyes sought out the one team member who always gave him unconditional comfort … Cerberus.

"Go to em'." Brock let loose of Cerb's leash as the pain of a father's disloyalty caused his eyes to glint with fury, wanting to kill Ash Spenser at this very moment.

Clay latched onto the hair missile, burying his face in the fur as he broke down. Bravo formed a protective circle surrounding their youngest brother and by silent agreement vowed to make Ash Spenser pay for his treachery.

* * *

**_Keeling Island_ **

Sonny understood they didn't have a chance before the mission, but they would eventually find out who leaked info to Ash and prove to the cake-eaters it was not the kid. They had taken turns watching over Clay after his breakdown. Hence the reason he had been in the gym observing Spenser beat the shit out of the heavy bag right before this mission.

Their brother didn't have an easy life. Losing Brian and Adam, all the shit with Stella, then Mexico, followed by a couple of close calls on missions, Ash's perfidy, and now this … speared in the leg, bitten by a venomous yellow-lipped sea krait, and his lungs paralyzed … not breathing on his own.

Ray assisted Sonny with the stretcher. "What's on your mind, brother?"

Sonny exhaled heavily. "Kid can't catch a break."

Nodding, Ray stoically said, "That's why he has us. We won't let him down … we got his back. We are his family."

"Damn right!" Sonny picked up the makeshift stretcher and moved to Clay.

As Jason continued to breathe for Clay, refusing to allow anyone else to take over, Brock, Trent, Sonny, and Ray shifted their brother onto the stretcher and lifted the four corners. Koala and Katie assisted the Dilberts and Bravo took the lead as they traipsed out of the lush jungle to the idyllic white sand beach.

They arrived just as a Seahawk touched down. Koala insisted Katie go with Bravo and the rescued couple in the helo to be checked out by the American doctor on the USS Kearsarge and he would swim back to the Kookaburra and take the fishing boat back to Home Island with Kasey. Katie didn't put up resistance, wanting to be close to her new friend Clay.

* * *

_**Seahawk En Route to the USS Kearsarge** _

Trent communicated with the two medics onboard, handing over care of Clay to them, and the manual bag was switched out for an automatic one. Jason's hand cramped up, and he flexed it constantly as if still providing life-support for the kid. He pulled his knees close, making room for the others in the tight space. As they lifted off, the whirl of the blades drowned out the words of the medics working frantically to save Spenser's life.

Five men with solemn faces became lost in limbo as they stared at their little brother. Each man silently wishing, hoping, and praying Clay would beat the odds and pull through this time. Though, also worried the kid might've run out of his share of miracles.

As Jason clenched his fist and rubbed his left thigh, the action not lost on Ray ... his friend likely thinking about Nate's death. Ray peered skyward and softly whispered, "A cat has nine lives, what has a man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Mr. Miracle and Malevolence

 

_**Perth Naval Hospital – ER Waiting Room** _

Jason couldn't relax … so he paced the waiting area, stopping and turning to the door every time it opened. Although he had been calm and steady helping intubate Clay, his hands now shook, so he kept them clenched. The trip to the U.S.S. Kearsarge felt like it took eons as everyone stared at their rookie.

Waiting outside their infirmary as Navy medical staff stabilized Spenser for the flight to Perth lasted an indeterminable amount of time … and the actual travel time … well, Jason couldn't say. All he knew was his rookie still was unconscious and not breathing on his own, which scared the hell out of him.

He vaguely listened to Kilpatrick as she explained what she knew of krait venom. Of all the damned luck … the kid made it through shark-infested waters without being attacked, only to be bitten by a damned sea snake ten feet from the beach. It was a fucking miracle Clay was still alive.

Mandy entered the area behind Blackburn and Davis, their flight arranged while the others were still on the Kearsarge waiting to transport both Spenser and Holt to the hospital in Perth. She stood back as Eric approached Jason because she comprehended the murderous expression on Jason's face. Someone would pay for Spenser being injured, and she was the most likely target. She only hoped the news she brought would assuage his anger somewhat.

"Any word yet?" Eric asked coming to a halt near the master chief who appeared ready to engage in mayhem.

"No," Jason snapped.

"They've got their best staff working on him, or so Commander Kingston tells me." Eric turned his gaze to the others in the room. "Accommodations have been arranged for everyone at the motel across the street. You all need rest, but I understand you won't be leaving until you hear how Clay is doing."

"Got that right, in one." Jason's eyes whipped to the door again, only to be disappointed when a nurse exited and went to the vending machine.

Davis sat next to Sonny, noting his somber expression. "He's gonna make it. Clay's a fighter."

"Kid shouldn't have to be fighting for his life … these damned pet missions of Mandy's havta stop. He's being misused … his looks, his language skills." Sonny growled as he fought to rein in his temper. "Hell, even his old man screws him over."

Mandy overheard, and interjected, "About that."

Everyone's eyes turn to Mandy. "I finally got to the root of why Bravo was sent on this mission."

"And how would that help Clay now?" Jason barked, the fire still in his eyes.

"Whoa, Jace, let her speak." Ray put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Glancing around, not sure she should tell them here, but deciding it might go a long way in redeeming her … or at least moving the target off her back because she was not the one pulling the strings. She motioned for them to gather closer and dropped her voice, "Admiral Droit wanted Spenser out of the country for at least a week. This mission was a way to make that happen."

"What? Why?" Brock asked, beating everyone to the punch.

Mandy took a breath. "Has something to do with Ash Spenser's interview and claim to have an inside source."

"Oh hell no! Goldilocks isn't the source. The damned cake eaters aren't going to pin this on him," Sonny ground out.

Ray turned in a circle, anger rising, as he gripped the back of his neck and images of Clay in the cage the night of the interview slammed into his brain. The vulnerability and the fear of not being believed exuded from Clay had been unnerving, especially when he collapsed to the ground.

Trent glared at Mandy. "So they send him on a mission to kill him … that's some first-class shit."

Jason waited, he knew the look in Mandy's eye … there was more here than met the eye.

"Let me finish without jumping off the deep end." Mandy halted until she had all their attention again. "This is not what they expected to happen to Clay. They only wanted him out of the way and unable to be blamed. Seems Admiral Droit likes Clay and didn't for one minute believe he leaked details to Ash."

"He believes someone else is giving the ashhole classified data," Jason more stated than questioned with malice dripping from each word.

Mandy nodded. "I'm not privy to most of it, but apparently they are investigating and possibly laying out a trap to identify who passed the details to the elder Spenser. Hence the need to have Clay unreachable and in a position where he can't be maligned again."

The door opening and a doctor approaching them ceased further conversation. Dr. Marchant halted and peered directly at the intense dark-haired man who had demanded in no uncertain terms that he was to save the kid's life or lose his. A bit melodramatic for him, but Marchant was used to dealing with distraught family members. And he knew without a doubt, these men, though not related by blood were brothers.

"I'll get right to the point. He will survive. The antivenom is helping, and he appears to possess a strong constitution. It will take time for the venom to work out of his system, but as it does, the paralysis should resolve. I'm optimistic he will suffer no residual effects, but we will monitor him closely.

"The wound in his thigh did become infected. We have cleaned it thoroughly and started him on a broad-spectrum antibiotic until the lab work comes back and identifies the organism. I'll adjust medications as necessary. The young man is lucky, the spear did not do any major damage to muscles, ligaments, or tendons.

"He is still intubated and we are moving him to the intensive care unit soon. Once he is settled, a nurse will come and escort you back, two at a time. I apologize, but we are not set up to accommodate more than two, and you may only stay a few minutes in the room with him since the area is quite small. We do have a special waiting room down the hall for ICU patient's families. Feel free to camp out there, and a nurse will provide you updates on a regular basis. Any questions?"

Satisfied he had the straight scoop on Clay, Sonny asked, "How is Holt?"

Marchant nodded in understanding. Though the soldiers were not from the same country, a brotherhood existed. "He is still in surgery. I'll send word on his condition once he is in recovery. Any other questions?" Upon receiving shakes of their heads, Marchant pivoted and headed back into the emergency room.

Jason raked a hand through his hair. "Brock, Sonny, you two go first. Trent, Ray you next, then I want all four of you to go to the motel and rest a few hours. Blackburn and I will go last … after Davis …" Jason eyed Mandy, "and Ellis."

He strode over to a chair and sank down.  _The kid is gonna make it. I'm getting too old for this shit._  Jason's mind shifted.  _Who the hell is the mole and why would Admiral Droit go out of his way to protect Clay from being accused?_

* * *

_**Two Days Later – Perth Naval Hospital – Clay's Room** _

The past two days of waiting for the kid to wake wore on everyone. Jason finally agreed to go to the motel to sleep once Spenser was off the ventilator, which was in the wee hours of this morning. An oxygen mask still covered his nose and mouth and they wouldn't switch to a nose cannula until they could keep his O2 sats stable.

Freshly showered, and in clean clothes after six hours of sleep, all Jason would agree to take, he strolled into Spenser's room carrying a tray of coffees and clutching a large bag. He spied the rest of Bravo lounging in various chairs they had unabashedly procured from other rooms. "Brought hot coffee and burritos."

Ray stood and took the tray, going from man to man as they took a cup. "Kid's been showing some signs of waking. His eyelids have fluttered a few times, and he moaned."

"He in pain?" Jason asked as he pulled out one of the steak burritos and handed the bag to Brock.

"No telling, but he settled rather quick," Trent said as he unwrapped his burro after passing the bag to Sonny. "Aussies do Mexican food?"

Jason grinned. "Yeah, and Cerb loved his burro."

"Ah man, you didn't give him one of these?" Brock had taken a bite to find steak mixed with beans. "He's gonna be malodorous. Beans make him fart."

The guys all chuckled, but Jason confessed, "Got him a steak only version. But Cerb even on his worst day doesn't smell as bad as Sonny."

"Hey, hey … ladies find my scent an aphrodisiac, they swoon at my feet," Sonny retorted.

Ray chuckled. "Brother, we need Trent to teach you the difference between swooning and passing out."

The sounds of his brothers joking filtered into Clay's ears. He wanted to open his eyes, but that required more energy than he possessed. Every inch of him ached as if he had swum a hundred miles in the ocean, and a blue whale must be sitting on his chest because every breath was a struggle.

He had difficulty following their conversation, his mind drifting in an out and plagued by a constant throbbing in his leg which hurt like hell. He wished Trent would take his pain away … he always did, so why didn't he now? Clay decided he must be hallucinating their voices … wishful thinking. The last thing he recalled was hearing a woman crying.

 _No … wait … Jason came … Trent too. My team, my family never let me down. They always come for me … even found me in a destroyed building in Sudan and the jungle in Argentina._  Gathering all his strength, Clay forced his eyes to crack open.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake," Sonny said as he moved for the bed when he spotted the partial blue orbs. Relief flooding through him, he joked, "That was some needle you pricked yourself with, Princess Aurora. Maleficent sure put some curse on you. Was about to allow all the nurses to kiss you to wake you."

Jason stepped toward Clay as the rookie's eyes landed on Trent and stayed. "You in pain? Blink once for yes. Don't try to talk … your throat will be raw."

Clay mustered up a bit of reserve and blinked one time.

Trent was out the door in a flash to find the nurse and get some pain medication on board. Both returned a short time later, only to find Clay's eyes closed. "He back asleep?"

"Not sure," Jason replied. "Looked like it took everything he had to open them for a bit.

Trent grasped Clay's right hand. "Give me a little squeeze or wiggle a finger if you are still awake and hurting."

Clay moved his thumb a fraction.

"Okay. The nurse is gonna give you the good stuff for pain and I'll keep you on a schedule until you can communicate easier." Trent nodded to the nurse to administer the morphine.

Not sure how he managed, Clay gave Trent's hand a slight squeeze in thanks. He didn't remain in the conscious world long and was grateful to be drawn into the arms of Morpheus once again.

The guys had all settled into their seats again after the nurse left. When the door opened, they expected it to be Davis or Blackburn but were surprised when Kilpatrick and Koala entered.

Katie's eyes went straight to the bed as she shuffled forward. Her hand landed on Clay's as she asked, "How is he? I wanted to come before now, but they wouldn't let me."

Koala leaned on the wall. "For a damned good reason. Dehydration and a pesky little thing called a concussion. You should still be resting."

"Mild concussion," Katie scoffed. She turned her gaze on Trent. "So, is he going to be okay?"

"The outlook is positive." Trent didn't want to provide too much detail. Though this woman saved the kid's life, he would be protective of Clay.

Sonny asked, "How did Holt fare?"

Koala sighed. "He's alive thanks to Trent's skill. For that, you have my eternal gratitude. Unfortunately, the round did significant internal damage. His days as an operator are over." What Koala didn't share ... he would need to keep a careful watch on Holt, worried the colostomy bag he now required since his bowels had been shot to hell, might lead the man to suicide. Not an outcome he would allow to happen.

Changing the subject, Koala relayed, "Received word from my commander about the Dilberts. Both are out of the hospital and doing fine. They were debriefed and it appears they discovered Kingfisher's operation and Mike dumped them in the ocean three miles from North Keeling Island believing they would drown or be eaten by sharks after he threw chum into the water around them.

"Bill Keller, the magistrate has been arrested as well. He and Kingfisher were in cahoots, but Gary Buckler, the constable is innocent. He will be taking over duties from Keller until a replacement magistrate is hired."

Katie glanced around at the men in the room. Her voice held a note of anger. "This whole thing is a mess. When they went missing, I don't understand why no one bothered to search North Keeling. If they had, Clay wouldn't be lying here and Holt wouldn't be down the hall." Her head began pounding again and she swayed. It hurt almost as much as the occasional migraines she suffered.

Brock caught her. "Take my chair."

Koala pushed off the wall. "Nope, Katie's going back to her room." He eyed her and almost laughed at the murderous glint. "MRIs don't lie. You need rest. I'll order you back to bed if I have to." Koala waited for her capitulation.

Giving in, Katie said, "When he wakes up, someone please come and tell me. I'm in room four sixteen."

"Will do," Ray answered. They owed Katie a lot. Without her, Clay would've bled to death or drown before reaching the island.

With one glance back at her new friend, Katie followed Koala from the room.

* * *

_**Murfreesboro** **, Virginia – Local Tavern** _

Ash Spenser ambled into the bar after an hour drive from his home in Norfolk. He was still angry with Clay for slugging him and actually considered for a couple of days to file assault charges. He did nothing to provoke the punch, and by the time he hauled his ass off the floor, his ungrateful son had left.

His mercurial relationship with Clay had never been easy. His son always appeared so needy.  _Daddy, why can't you stay? Daddy, why do I have to live with Nana and Papa so far away? How come you and Mommy can't live together?_

On and on it went until Ash wanted to be anywhere other than in the presence of his six-year-old malcontent son. By the time Clay was a teen, all Ash ever got was contempt from the boy, which is why he stayed away.

"Why did I expect it to change," Ash mumbled as he searched for the person he was meeting.  _Erase my footsteps … never. I'm taking you down a few pegs and showing you who is top dog. You will never surpass my achievements. This will ensure you are kicked off the Tier One teams._

Spying his contact, Ash quickened his pace and slid into the booth at the back of the dimly lit bar. "What can you tell me?"

Furtive eyes, reminiscent of a frightened meerkat, glanced around. "You know the American hostage situation in Mozambique?"

"Yeah, been watching the news."

"The assignment to rescue them went to Bravo."

Ash took notes as his source provided him the details of the mission. This would make a great addition for a third book or possibly a late revision to the second. It would further support his allegation of having an inside man on the team … his son would take the fall, and that is all Ash cared about at the moment. When the mole finished, Ash grinned. "When will they return?"

"Not certain. I gotta go." Reaching out a hand, and eyeing Ash, the source said, "You brought the money, right?"

Pulling an envelope out of his pocket, Ash pushed it across the table. "There's more where this came from if you continue to feed me details."

Grabbing the packet, the slippery moray eel slithered out of the booth and disappeared into the murky bar.

Ash motioned to the waitress and order a malt whiskey. As he sipped, a smile grew.  _Clay will learn not to mouth off to the master operator. And this will be a bit of payback for getting Adam killed too. Seiver would still be alive if my incompetent offspring hadn't been the weak link. Bravo will eventually thank me for managing to get him booted from their team_.

* * *

_**Three Days Later – Perth Naval Hospital – Clay's Room** _

"No … believe me … not source!" Clay cried out in his sleep, jerking Sonny and Brock from their ruminations.

After setting down magazines, both men rushed to the bed.

Sonny crooned as he shook the kid's shoulder, "Wake up. Nightmare. Come on."

Panting, sweat beading on his forehead, Clay opened his groggy eyes, turning them to the familiar Texas drawl. He started to calm, sucking a ragged breath. He grimaced as he lifted a hand to wipe away the perspiration before it could dribble into his eyes. His body still ached and reacted slowly to mental commands … a result of the paralysis which the doctor said would diminish with time.

"Here, let me." Brock ran a cool, damp rag over Clay's face. The past three days, ever since Spenser woke, the kid had been plagued by night terrors. Sometimes begging them to believe he hadn't leaked the intel, but most often screaming at his dad not to drown him or kill him.

The killing ones were the weirdest. Ray suggested Clay talk about what he dreamt as a way to release the demons. Clay's subconscious possessed quite an imagination. Ash often took the form of a shark, which Sonny said was appropriate. Sonny would vow that they as his pod of killer whales would rip out Ash's liver before he could harm Clay. This kid had managed to find a place in all their hearts, and none of them would ever turn their backs on him.

Sonny snagged the milkshake Davis brought Clay in an insulated container. "Want a slug?"

Clay nodded and wrapped his lips around the straw as Sonny moved it towards his mouth. He sucked up the cold minty chocolate shake savoring the flavor. His brothers and Lisa had gone out of their way to bring him things he wanted to eat. At first, it was soft foods like mousse and mango ice cream. Yesterday Jason brought him a maple bacon doughnut … a truly awesome creation.

Brock set the cloth down and grinned. "We still have some of the molasses cookies or macadamia nuts if you are hungry."

Clay chuckled. "Not gonna die of starvation, maybe malnutrition with you guys around."

The happy sound from the kid did a lot to settle Sonny's worries. "I can go heat up some of the mozzarella sticks we had earlier."

"Milkshake is enough for now." Clay reached out to take the cup from Sonny, a little self-conscious about how much they did for him, and hating to be mollycoddled, but actually needing their assistance. A maddening situation which messed with his mind and left him mopey.

Glad to see Clay asserting the desire to do things for himself, Sonny released his hold and sat in his chair. "Want to watch TV?"

"No, but go ahead and turn it on if you want." Clay concentrated on holding the cup, his muscles protesting even this small endeavor. He took one more swallow before setting down his beverage. Glancing toward the restroom, Clay almost groaned as Mother Nature called. He shifted, carefully swinging his feet to the side of the bed.

Brock stepped close, ready to be of assistance.

"I got this." Clay reached for the IV pole. Holding in a moan, attempting to retain a bit of macho, Clay put weight on his good leg and pulled himself up. With awkward shuffling movements, Clay limped to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sonny peered at Brock who stood by the closed door. "He's making progress." No sooner than the words left his mouth a crashing sound in the restroom caused Sonny to jump up and cross the distance in the time it took Brock to open the door.

Clay lay on the linoleum, luckily his gown covering his privates, but he wore an expression of disgust as he grumbled, "Damned useless leg."

Without a single word, Brock and Sonny picked the kid up, positioned him to use the toilet, turned their heads to give him a modicum of privacy, and when he finished, moved him back to his bed. Both caught the grimaces Clay tried to hide, and once he was settled, Brock stepped out of the room to track down Clay's nurse.

Clay stared at the ceiling, attempting to be stoic, embarrassed for needing help with the mere task of walking to take a piss. Lately, his leg cycled between excruciating pain and numbness … pain winning out at the moment.

"Just breathe through it," Sonny said as he remained close. He wondered if he had been this attentive to Danny if his friend's life would've taken a different path … perhaps he wouldn't've OD. A strange and wholly selfish thought crossed his mind.  _If I had, then I would never have had a chance with Lisa._  To push away the tricky feelings, Sonny started a joke, "A mouse, a mallard duck, and a Martian walk into a bar—"

"Stop!" Clay barked, not in the mood for humor as his leg burned.

"Well, Mr. Moody, if you don't appreciate my jokes, I'll just go find another audience," Sonny snapped back. He pivoted and exited the room without glancing back.

* * *

_**Perth Naval Hospital – Hallway** _

Once outside, Sonny sagged against the wall. "What the fuck did I just do?"

Brock halted next to Sonny as the nurse continued in. He placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up. I assume he nipped at you."

Sonny nodded.

"Bound to happen. None of us would want to be in his position, and the kid's been injured too damned much … gotta be wearing on his last nerve."

Sonny cringed. "Nerve … when the hell is that numbness he feels supposed to go away?"

"Trent said it would take time … no one knows how much."

"He can't operate if his leg goes dead on him."

"Clay will make it back. He only needs time. Why don't you take a break? Send Jason back. He can deal with morose Clay well."

"Privilege of command."

"Burden," Brock corrected.

Sonny eyed Brock. "Yeah. Okay." He straightened and started for the exit. Striding past Holt's room, Sonny's gut twisted. He was responsible for the man's condition and avoided going in to talk to him. Waiting at the elevator, memories of Danny came back. As the doors opened, Sonny stepped forward, but then pivoted and found himself marching to Holt's door.

Hesitating only a moment, Sonny knocked, and when the Aussie called out, "Come in," he pushed open the door and entered.

* * *

_**Perth Naval Hospital – Holt's Room** _

Mark Holt clicked mute on his remote, silencing the TV. "G'day mate."

Sonny moved forward, unsure what to say. He didn't do touchy-feely … will except with the kid, which was odd. Another strange thought entered his head.  _Doubt I would've ever considered dallying with Lisa before meeting Clay … the kid changed me._

Finding himself all over the place emotionally lately, Sonny yet again pushed those thoughts away and focused on Holt. "Hey. Been meaning to stop by, but … the kid."

Mark nodded. "How's Spenser doing?"

"Good moments and bad. Making progress though. How about you?" Sonny straddled one of the chairs.

"Been better. I'll be heading home in about five days."

Sonny nodded and drew up the courage to say what he felt must be said. "Thanks for saving my life. I'm sorry this ended your career."

Mark shook his head. "Didn't save your life. The bullet had my name on it."

"But you pushed me out of the way and covered me."

Mark chuckled. "No. You're wrong. We were both moving for cover. You only cushioned my fall. This isn't on you. Hell, if I hadn't missed the boat, none of us would've been there in the first place. And your rookie wouldn't be injured either. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

Sonny stared a moment at the man he had once wanted to hate and punched after finding out he failed to join Clay and Katie on the Karnivorous Kookaburra. "Any idea what you are going to do now?"

"Already received a job offer. Once healed, I'll be going to work for Dilbert Shipyards as head of cybersecurity and threat assessments. A desk job will take some getting used to, but I can focus on refining my other skills. I'll land on my feet." Mark grinned.

The monkey on his back, the guilt he felt over Holt being shot lifted from Sonny's shoulders. The two men spent the next thirty minutes in light conversation. When the nurse came in to do her checks, Sonny excused himself and headed for the motel in a much better mood.

* * *

_**Two Days Later – Perth Naval Hospital – Clay's Room** _

Trent glanced up from his medical text book when the door opened and he grinned. Speaking softly, he said, "He's been asleep for about two hours, he should be waking from his nap soon." He stood and stretched. "I'm gonna go grab a snack and a breath of fresh air, mind staying with him until I return?"

Katie smiled. "No worries, take your time. This will be my last visit. I'm back on active duty tomorrow." She strolled to the bed after Trent left, and sat on the edge. She gazed at the man who won a place in her heart … a true friend she would treasure for her lifetime.

A light touch on his cheek woke Clay. He blinked open his eyes, and a beautiful sight greeted him. "Much better than bearded men. Hi, Katie."

"Sorry to wake you."

"No, you're not."

"You're right. I'm not. Wanted to spend as much time as possible with my make-believe husband before I must leave." She scooted more on the bed and clasped Clay's hand, enjoying the connection.

"My wife's leaving me already. Just my luck." Clay fake pouted, although he would miss his chats with Katie. She was fun, smart, and a damned good soldier.

"You're leaving too I heard."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Jason said our ride home won't be the C17, it left yesterday with Blackburn, Ellis, and Davis."

"The Dilberts are grateful to be alive. Ray told me you're all flying home on their private jet. It will make traveling easier on you."

"A bit."

Recognizing Clay didn't like his condition being called out she changed the subject. "Nice couple, can't believe what Gareth Dilbert did for Holt. Makes me happy, and Holt's wife and daughter are over the moon to have him coming home soon. The outcome could've been very different if not for Trent's abilities."

Clay nodded, understanding he too was alive today because of Trent's and Katie's efforts.

Her hand gently rubbed Clay's thigh. "My squad will be starting trials tomorrow for a replacement for Holt." She chuckled. "I get to hand off the rookie badge before you."

Clay rolled his eyes and grinned. "Truthfully, I don't mind keeping it for years to come because it means the team stays intact. But you can't share that with anyone."

Katie beamed. "Yeah, thought you might." She pursed her lips and twisted her fingers on them before saying, "My lips are sealed."

Leaning forwarded and drawing Katie to him, Clay melded his lips to hers, giving her a soft kiss. Pulling back before things became heated, Clay grinned. "Now your lips are SEALed."

Katie laughed. "I think they need a bit more SEALing." She slipped her hands behind his neck and proceeded to lock lips with him.

Several minutes later, catcalls broke them apart, and they both stared at the doorway, finding Sonny holding a cake and the rest of Bravo's and Koala's members filing in behind him. Even Holt was there in a wheelchair, being pushed by Danvers.

"What's this?" Katie waved her hand towards the cake, hoping she wasn't blushing too much, though feeling the heat in her cheeks.

Sonny drawled, "Well, now, Missy, we can't be leaving without a proper divorce party. We want to thank you for teaching our young buck a thing or two. Don't think he's going home a virgin."

The guys erupted in laughter, and Clay tossed his pillow at Sonny, barely missing the cake and avoiding making a mess. Over the next few hours, both teams enjoyed the international comradery, laughing and joking. When Holt started nodding off, Koala and his guys left after a round of farewells, but Katie stayed.

As Katie approached Clay's bed again, she wore a sad smile. "You have my number. Don't be a stranger. Call me now and again and let me know how things are going on your side of the world."

Clay nodded. "Same goes for you." He reached out and clasped her hand. "Thanks for everything, Katie."

"Ditto." She couldn't resist the urge for one last kiss. She leaned down and captured his lips for a tender goodbye.

This time the room remained silent, the men of Bravo recognizing a true connection had been made between Clay and Katie. Saving each other's lives forged a friendship and bond which would be difficult to break.

When Katie straightened, Clay reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Take care, Katie."

"You too." Katie turned away, and tears flooded her eyes as she peered at Jason and his men. "You keep him safe … watch his six."

"Always," Jason answered.

Katie swiped at her eyes and strode out. Saying goodbye to a kindred spirit hurt. She wished they didn't live on opposites sides of the world.

Clay's eyes shifted to the window, taking a moment to center himself. He would never forget all Katie did for him … not only saved his life but helped him get over Stella. Wanting to change the tone in the room, Clay refocused on Jason. "Did they ever find out who is the source, or did Ash just guess and lie about having one?"

"No word yet. Blackburn is going to talk to Admiral Droit when he gets back." Jason picked up another piece of marble cake with thick fudge frosting and took a seat.

Ray chuckled. "Eat much more of that and you'll be running the hills with Clay when he is rehabbing."

"Mind your own stomach," Jason retorted and shoveled in a massive mouthful of his tasty morsel.

Clay closed his eyes as his brothers started teasing each other. He drifted off to sleep, content for the moment. Returning and facing what his father wrought would be a can of worms he might open later.

Trent noted Spenser's regular breathing and monitored it for several minutes. Images of finding the kid not breathing assaulted him. He was glad he spent time learning the tricky art of intubation, because if they had to do mouth to mouth … Clay wouldn't be here now. They would've been escorting him home in a box. Anger over this mission and the reason for it grew and he clenched a fist.

Brock spotted their medic's change in demeanor. "What's wrong, Trent?"

"I want to ram my fists into the Ashhole."

Sonny declared, "Only after I give him an ass whooping Texan-style."

Despite the heat exuding from both men, Ray chuckled. "And what pray-tell makes it Texan-style?"

"My fists will pound on him slow and hard until his meat just falls off his bones." Sonny focused on Clay. "Our little brother deserves a better father. Not one with Machiavellian tendencies."

"I hear you and agree. But we will let whatever the admiral has in mind play out first." Jason eyed Sonny. "You will not approach Ash Spenser. Do I make myself clear?"

Sonny nodded. "Crystal, but—"

"But nothing. We'll pick up the pieces for the kid, just like we did after Mexico and Stella. We're not going to lose him over his father's megalomaniacal behavior."

They all nodded and settled in while Clay napped, hoping he didn't have another dream which mind-fucked him. Ash Spenser was a malignant cancer in the kid's life and needed to be excised for good. They would marshal around their brother and prevent him from being maimed by any more of Ash's malicious actions.

* * *

_**One Week Later – Clay's Apartment Parking Lot** _

Clay pulled his Mustang into his usual spot and turned the engine off. He sighed and remained in his seat, muscles exhausted from his workout. He turned and grinned at Sonny and joked, "Might havta carry me up the stairs."

"No way, Mr. Miracle. Told you not to do the last set of reps, but would you listen to me? Nope. So now you're gonna suffer the consequences and haul your own sorry ass up the stairs. Besides, I'm carrying the most important thing already." He lifted two six-packs of beer.

Clay chuckled along with Sonny and moved to open his door.  _I really shouldn't have done the last but I had to show them I'm not an invalid._  He groaned as he straightened up. He hadn't experienced an episode of numbness in his leg in the last two days. His rehab was on track and hopefully, in three weeks he would be back with the team.

Rounding the back, Clay said, "Spoke with Katie last night."

"How's your ex-wife?" Sonny teased and halted, realizing Clay needed a moment before they tackled crossing the lot and going up the steps. The miracle kid wowed them all again with his drive and his perseverance, but they needed to rein him in upon occasion when he did too much too fast. Hence tonight's plans.

After workout, Jace and Ray went home to spend some time with their kids. Brock and Trent headed over to Brock's to pick up Cerberus and would be grabbing pizzas on their way over to Clay's. He and Clay stopped for one beer at the bar, well, Clay actually had root beer, then they went to the store to buy brews for everyone. The plan was to get the kid to slow down and mellow out tonight.

Leaning on his trunk, Clay rested a moment, hoping his leg wouldn't give out on him. "She said they found their new guy, and Kasey took over as 2IC."

"I like Kasey, he'll do good. Let's get inside and you can rest, Mr. Macho."

Clay chuckled, not feeling so manly lately … far from it. He pushed off his car, and started forward at a slow pace, regretting with each step pressing his limits today.

Sonny watched Clay's pained attempt at appearing normal. He stopped his little brother halfway there. "Here, you hold one. I need a free hand in case you decide you want to view the asphalt up close and personal."

A heavy sigh escaped Clay, but he took one of the six-packs, conceding the possibility and accepting the mother-henning in lieu of ending up on the ground. They took four steps towards the building when an all too familiar and unwanted voice stopped Clay in his tracks.

"Son, can we talk?" Ash Spenser called out as he rushed forward. He staked out the lot, hoping to catch him alone, but someone was always with him. No longer wanting to wait, he decided to approach him tonight.

Clay's expression turned to stone as he pivoted to face his father. "What do you want, Ash?"

Sonny glared at the former SEAL, a man who broke faith with the brotherhood and exposed things that should remain confidential. Things which put every one of them at risk in the field.

Ash stopped three paces away, eyed the burly man next to his son, knowing it wasn't Hayes, and not caring who he might be. "Tell me why you hit me in the bar. What did I do to deserve it?"

Sonny snorted.

Clay's brows arched. "Don't play stupid. I'm not and neither are you. I'm through with being manipulated by you. I never want to see you again."

"But, Clay … why?" Ash took a step closer, his anger rising.

"I have nothing more to say. We're done." Clay started to turn, his reaction fast enough to duck the punch thrown at him.

Sonny's fist connected with Ash's mandible, knocking the man back and to the side, as he yelled, "No one hurts my brother."

Having arrived in time to witness the words and the altercation, Jason, Ray, Brock, and Trent strode over and stood behind Clay and Sonny, lending their silent support. Cerberus pulled on his lead, growling and baring his teeth at Ash.

Rubbing his lower jaw, Ash took a step back noting the arrival of the others. He squared his shoulders and with his most menacing tone, addressed the man who struck him. "That is assault. I will press charges."

"Go ahead and try. You threw the first punch. I'm sure the police will determine it was a defensive move," Clay stated.

Ash glared at his son. "You'll let him get away with hitting your father?"

"You're lucky he stopped at one," Jason interjected, surprised by Sonny's restraint.

"I suggest you leave," Ray said holding back the things he wanted to say.  _What kind of father tries to strike his own son, especially when it is clear he is injured and in no shape to fight? A malevolent ashhole._

"Clay, are you not man enough to talk to me without your bodyguards? Always needing someone else to fight your battles? There is no way in hell you will ever erase my footsteps," Ash bit out.

The conversation he had with his father in the motel parking lot came to mind. "That's what this is about? You're trying to ruin my career because I said I would erase your footsteps?"

"Ungrateful little shit. You wouldn't have even made it to green team without my legacy, my name."

"Your name. The name Ash Spenser is an anchor pulling me down. But no more. Brian was right, somethings you just have to let go, so I'm cutting you loose. You can never be what I wanted. Though related by blood, you have never been my father … only the sperm donor to my mom. You're a miserable excuse for a human. More concerned with looking in the mirror. I have family now … real family. People who care about me … something you never did."

Ash scoffed, "You think your team is family … that's some Seiver bullshit if I ever heard. You think they will stand by you when you can't operate anymore. No, they'll forget you ever existed."

Jason took a step forward, coming to his full imposing height, his eyes blazing. "The only person we will forget is you."

Clay's leg took that moment to go numb. He started to fall and five men reached out to grab him, preventing him from collapsing.

Ash stared. Not comprehending. "Were you hurt rescuing the Americans in Mozambique?"

"What?" Clay leaned more fully on Jason's sturdy arm since he was on his left side and wasn't holding anything in his hands.

"You, Bravo team rescued the five students," Ash stated but registered the blank expressions on all six men.

Trent said, "Pizza's getting cold. About time we head in, don't ya think?"

Clay turned with Jason's assistance and limped towards his building without another word to his father. After three steps, Ray took the six-pack from him.

Brock remained in place with Cerberus as the other men left.

Cerb continued a low, deep-throated, menacing growl.

In a soft voice, Brock said, "Get a good scent, Cerb. He is PNG. You will protect Clay from this ashhole if he ever comes around again."

Cerberus barked as if to say, "Roger." Then turned and padded after Brock, wanting to check to make sure his boy was okay.

Ash's jaw dropped as he stood watching everyone leave. He stormed off to his car determined to destroy his son's career.  _My next interview I will drop the bomb about Mozambique and make hints Clay provided me all the details. My malcontent son will be off Bravo Team by next month, especially if the asshole Admiral Droit investigates the claim_.

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later – Virginia – DEVGRU TOC** _

Clay strolled into TOC, no indication of a limp left. He beamed because this morning he bested everyone on Bravo and Alpha as they ran the hills together. He was back and in tip-top shape and authorized for active duty.

"Well, it's about time you join us, Mr. Miracle," Sonny exclaimed.

Clay grinned … the number of nicknames just continued to grow. This one not as bad as others. He took his seat and turned his attention to the front where Blackburn stood.

"Thanks for coming in. We don't have a mission, but we do have some business to take care of."

The guys glanced at each other, wondering what was up, but when the door opened and Admiral Droit entered, they all rose and came to attention.

"At ease." Droit moved to the front and surveyed DEVGRU's best of the best as they took their seats. He cleared his throat. "Bravo team is to be commended for the successful rescue of Karen and Gareth Dilbert. Not your typical mission, but each of you performed admirably given difficult conditions. Special Warfare Operator Spenser, please rise."

Clay did as commanded, unsure what was going on, but noted the grins on his teammates, Davis, Ellis, and Blackburn.

"It is my honor to award you with a purple heart. The actions you took to protect a member of an allied force from certain death which resulted in life-threatening injuries to you are praiseworthy. As are your deeds on the island which lead to locating the Dilberts." Droit moved to Spenser and handed him a small velveteen box, and offered him a handshake.

Clay took the box, it would go in the drawer next to all his other purple hearts. Awards were not his thing, but he accepted it with grace and shook the admiral's hand. "Thank you, sir."

Returning to the front, Droit waited until Spenser resumed his seat. "We have one more matter to address. What I share here must remain in this room."

The team all shifted, giving Droit their undivided attention.

"We experienced a security breach. After a thorough investigation, we determined Petty Officer Marmoset, who recently joined Bravo support, is the mole who supplied Ash Spenser detail on the Saudi mission. As part of a plea deal, Marmoset assisted us with a sting operation to provide additional incorrect details to Ash and money exchanged hands for said intel.

"Recordings of the meeting have been turned over to the proper authorities who will pursue all legal recourses. I am sharing this with you because I want to make it clear that the chain of command fully acknowledges Clay Spenser had no hand in passing intel to his father."

Clay's jaw dropped, but then a smile formed as he said, "Thank you, sir."

Drawing in a breath, Droit focused on Clay. "Young man, you are not your father. You are honorable, loyal, and possess a genuine concern for others. In due time, when the name Spenser is spoken in these halls, the first thought in anyone's mind will be Clay Spenser. Your brightness will eclipse his shadow, and Ash will be forgotten. It is a distinct pleasure to have a sailor of your caliber under my command."

Astounded by the praise, Clay remained mum.

Droit grinned and chuckled finding it humorous he silenced a Spenser. "Good day, all." He strode from the room, unsure what would happen to Ash, but not really caring. His concern lay with the exceptional SEAL sitting in the TOC and he would go to the mat to defend Clay Spenser from any and all detractors … even the kid's own father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may turn out to be quite AU depending on what they do with the Ash situation in the series, but this is my take on it. I don't like Ash and it shows. Hope you enjoyed. Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
